<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>❛ᴇᴍᴇʀᴀʟᴅ ᴀɴɢᴇʟ❜ ʙᴏᴏᴋ ᴛᴡᴏ by reesiereese</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009452">❛ᴇᴍᴇʀᴀʟᴅ ᴀɴɢᴇʟ❜ ʙᴏᴏᴋ ᴛᴡᴏ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reesiereese/pseuds/reesiereese'>reesiereese</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Emerald God [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aggressive Bakugou Katsuki, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Needs a Vacation, Angel Midoriya Izuku, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is a Dork, Bakusquad Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Book 2, Class 1-A as Family (My Hero Academia), Cute Midoriya Izuku, Established Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Height Differences, Izuku is A "God", Kaminari Denki Being An Idiot, Kaminari Denki is a Good Boyfriend, Kirishima Eijirou is a Dork, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Boyfriend, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has Multiple Quirks, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Tease, Minor Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou, Multi, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Sero Hanta is a Little Shit, Shinsou Hitoshi is So Done, Short Midoriya Izuku, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, The Author Regrets Nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reesiereese/pseuds/reesiereese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❛ᴇᴍᴇʀᴀʟᴅ ᴀɴɢᴇʟ❜ ʙᴏᴏᴋ ᴛᴡᴏ<br/>ʙᴏᴏᴋ ᴏɴᴇ: Emerald ᴘʀɪɴᴄᴇ<br/>⊶⊷<br/>"The Celestial Hero: Emerald Angel"<br/>That had a nice ring to it, yeah? </p><p>Izuku Midoriya, a fifteen year old boy with the power of the Greek Gods, living in a world full of unique quirks and abilities. After traveling to America, and coming back and defeating Stain with the help of his friends, is back in Japan, Musutafu. </p><p>Back with his boyfriend, Bakugo Katsuki, the hot headed blonde of UA Highschool, full of people with amazing quirks, high intelligence and more. </p><p>What trouble will Class 1A face after the internships are over?<br/>How will they deal with the issues?<br/>⊶⊷<br/>Contains:<br/>•BoyXBoy (Yaoi)<br/>•Cursing<br/>•Sexual Scenes<br/>•Out Of Character Characters<br/>⊶⊷<br/>©️:<br/>Plot: My Own<br/>Characters: Kouhei Horikoshi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya/Uraraka Ochako, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Emerald God [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ~Reuniting Lovers~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, everyone!<br/>And welcome back to...<br/>Drumroll please! </p><p>DUN DUN DUN</p><p>The Emerald God series! </p><p>(Applause)<br/>(Whistling) </p><p>I know, I know...<br/>You all must love me so much to come back to read again.<br/>Thank you so much, love you all!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a short chapter, just to begin the whole book off on.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Name: </strong> <em>Izuku Midoriya</em></p><p><strong>Age:</strong> <em>15; Currently</em></p><p><strong>Height: </strong> <em>4'10</em></p><p><strong>Occupation: </strong> <em>Student</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>Quirk(s):</em></strong>
</p><p>•Elemental Manipulation: He is able to control things like, air (wind), fire, lightning, earth (dirt, concrete, ect.), water, light, and metal. (STRONGER) </p><p>•Telepathy: Able to speak into another's mind, but he isn't able to just full on read minds. </p><p>•Teleportation: Able to go from one place to another in milliseconds without actually walking. </p><p>•Speach: He is able to talk to animals, doesn't matter the species, to him their speaking in human tounge. </p><p>•Shapeshift: He is able to turn into anyone as well as anything, this includes animals and inaminate objects. </p><p>•Voice: He is able to change his voice to fit someone else's. </p><p>•Charm Speak: He can get something from someone by just using this power, but it shouldn't be used for wrong reasons. </p><p>•Truth: He can get the Victim/Target to tell the truth in any situation. </p><p>•Healing: He is able to heal and give energy to those around him and himseld included. </p><p>•Origination: He can make anything that is a <span class="u"><em>Non-Living</em></span> object. Meaning it will appear out of thin air. </p><p>•Summoning: He is able to summon two things, such as Weapons and Armor that are already a thing. </p><p>*Weapons Include: </p><p>-Zues's Master Bolt</p><p>-Poseidon's Trident</p><p>-Artemis's Bow And Arrow</p><p>-Spear</p><p>-Any Other Weapon he desires</p><p>-Double-Sided Spring Spear</p><p>•War Sense: He is able to detect when he is in danger and his body reacts quickly to to the threat. </p><p>•Enhance: His Speed, Stamina, Strength, Agility, and Durability are boosted up to inhuman stats. </p><p>•Seperate: This one is simple, He is able to seperate freshwater from saltwater, as well as Smoke from Oxygen, and other things similar. </p><p>•Timeline: He is able to look into the written future if an object or person. </p><p>•Rememory: He is able to revisit a memory in his own or anothers mind depending on if he knows the exact date. </p><p>•Space: He is able to tamper with universal things he is also able to make stars that'll be useful as a weapon. </p><p>•Time-Tampering: He is able to edit the timeline of a certain object or person, this also allows him to freeze time itself, speed it up, etc. </p><p>•Shine: His glow, it is unable to turn off, but it allows him to hold light. </p><hr/><p>The sound of laughter resounded in the classroom, and the smell of smoke filled their classmate's lungs. These two, were brave men. To stand, and laugh at the blonde gremlin, especially when his lover had yet to return. </p><p>"IT'S NOT FUNNY! MY HAIR GOTTEN USED TO IT AND NOW I CAN'T CHANGE IT BACK!" The ash blond yelled, his hands emanating smoke as the two boys pointed and laughed at his hair. </p><p>"THAT JUST MAKES IT WAY BETTER!" Cried the redhead, as his ravenette companion made sure to laugh louder. </p><p>With a growl and a poof, his spikey ash blond locks had become one again with the pomeranian.</p><p>"THERE IT GOES!" The ravenette exclained, at this point both boys were on the floor, crying their eyes out from laughter. </p><p>The sound of a camera clicking got everyones attention, and their attention immediately turned towards the greenette in the doorway, holding up a device. "I thought it looked great!" They exclaimed, flashing a bright smile, as they walked forward into the now quiet room. </p><p>"Hey Kacchan! How's it going? Hope you didn't lose your ring while I was gone." The greenette greeted the blonde who looked down stunned at the now taller doe-eyed boy. </p><p>"Izuku..." the blond mumbled to himself, letting the name roll on his tounge as his mouth dried, it hadn't even been that long. </p><p>It was only a week. </p><p>So why was he so shocked. </p><p>"You've... grown..." Katsuki said, putting out his hand to measure them both, from where Izuku was before to how tall he was now. </p><p>Izuku let a giggle slip from his lips, as the blonde bent down a bit. "You know... I really missed you. I'm sorry I missed your calls while I was away, I was busy." Izuku looked up at Katsuki with a pained expression.</p><p>"Oh... and my dumbass thought the worse of it." Katsuki wrapped his arms around the boy in a tight hug, kissing the top of his head. </p><p>Their classmates watched the whole ordeal take place, not saying a word. </p><p>"What would have possibly happened, Kat?" Izuku asked him, releasing the boy. </p><p>"I thought that maybe... you and that other fucker..." Bakugo started. </p><p>"You mean Peter?" Izuku paused for a moment before his lips curled into a devilish smile, "You were jealous! Of Peter? Why?" Izuku laughed as he questioned the bright red boy. </p><p>"Because! When I called the first time, it looked as if you both were on a date! Plus, when you weren't answering my calls, I thought it was because of him!" Katsuki answered, throwing his hands into his hair. </p><p>"Oh. Katsuki, nothing will ever take me away from you, you know that right?" Izuku asked him. </p><p>"...yeah..." </p><p>"Alright then." Izuku stood on his tipitoes to peck Katsuki's cheek just before someone else reacted.</p><p>"OMG HOW WAS THE AGENCY?!" Mina exclaimed,running forward to grab the greenette's shoulders. </p><p>"It was great! I learned a lot of new things there. It was really exhilarating!" Izuku smiled widely as he told her what happened. </p><p>"That's good. Now you can show everyone in the lesson this morning with All-Might." Said the low voice or their teacher just as the bell rang. "Also Midoriya. Nice to know you aren't much of a midget anymore." Aizawa said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. </p><p>Midoriya let out a gasp as the other students laughed while he pouted, a dejected look resting on his features.</p><p>"I Am Here!" All-Might burst into the room, elicticing surprised yelps from the students and excited outbursts. "Today, we'll be doing something a bit different! A rescue training race! Head down with your hero suits and meet at Field Gamma!" The buff blond male man explained. </p><p>"Yes sir!" Kirishima stood up out of his seat, where he recently took place. </p><hr/><p>As the other boys in class 1A had begun to get dressed, Izuku was focusing on his <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/epic-soldier/art/Custom-outfit-commission-24-649068226">new suit</a>. "Mr. Stark said it will grow with me... somehow.." he mumbled. </p><p>"That's new." The blond came up behind him, wrapping his arm around his waist and laying his chin on the boys shoulder as his bare chest pressed against his back. </p><p>"It's from Stark Industries. Mr. Stark was the one to make me a new suit." Izuku explained, looking at the dark green design along with the details, and the metal gloves, and like the rest of his clothes, it had a hole in the back for a space to have his wings. </p><p>"Mr. Stark?" Katsuki asked him. </p><p>"Ironman. He's one of the heroes from the agency." Izuku explained. </p><p>"Ironman!? Like <em>the</em> Ironman?! He's freaking amazing! I forgot but you went to the Avengers agency?" Kaminari was basically vibrating with excitement as he questioned the boy. </p><p>"Dude. Calm down." Kirishima placed a calloused hand on Kaminari's shoulder, and Izuku, was probably the only one to notice, saw how the blond's face turned a light shade of red, which made Kirishima's face turn red a few seconds after realizing and moving his hand away. </p><p>"Umm... it's okay Eichan. Also, yeah! I met a bunch of heroes from there." Izuku explained, beginning to take his uniform shirt off. </p><p>"R-really? Did you meet The Hulk? Or Black Widow?" Denki asked. </p><p>"Yep!" The greenette replied, popping the 'p'. </p><p>"That's so cool!" The blond boy exclaimed. </p><p>"Kacchan, I'll meet you all outside." Izuku told him, patting his shoulder. </p><p>"Alright. Come on fuckers, before the caterpillar yells at us." Katsuki told the other two boys, after looking around to see everyone else already gone. </p><p>"Alrighty then, Bakubro! Lead the way then!" Kirishima began to march behind his friend as the ash blond let out a exhasperated sigh.</p><p>Izuku only smiled softly before he took his pants off, enjoying the silence of the locker room while he slid into the suit, which immediately flattened against his body as it readjusted to his size. </p><p>It was a stretchy, breathable material that wasn't rough but soft and smooth. And the attatchments on his belt held smoke bombs and other supplies and gadgets like headsets. Zipping the zipper up, he flexed his wings so that he felt like they were not just folded and put away, of he didn't they would become stiff and uncomfortable. </p><p>He placed his ring softly onto his folded clothes, before sliding on the other compartment on his arm and putting his metal gloves on. </p><p>"Alright... let's go." The greenette mumbled to himself opening and closing his palms to get a feel for the cold material. </p><p>°•°•°•°•°•°</p><p>"Where's Izuku-kun?" Uraraka asked the three boys who came in late. </p><p>"Getting his suit on." Bakugo answered blankly, already tired of speaking to the girl. </p><p>"I'm right here." Came the voice beside them, making Bakugo flinch violently as he took a step back to steady his footing. </p><p>"Damn it! Don't just do that without a-" Bakugo began to speak, but he was caught off guard by Izuku's suit. </p><p>"It's maybe a bit skin-tight but at least it's easier to maneuver in." Midoriya said, folding his arms. </p><p>"It looks so good on you, Izuku!" Uraraka complimented. </p><p>Bakugo only brought a hand to cover his cheeks as he felt his face heat up. "Fucking hell..." he mumbled. </p><p>"Does it look weird, Kacchan? Why are you turning away?" Izuku asked. </p><p>"No, no, it's great! It looks amazing on you actually! It's just... distracting is all." He defended himself. </p><p>"Now that everyone has arrived! Let's begin!" All-Might cut into what Izuku was about to reply with. </p><p>"During this exercise, I want you all to put everything you lesrned st your internships into helping the ditressed civilian." The buff man explained, his voice even louder than usual. </p><p>"Sir! May I ask, why is the race here instead of at the USJ facility?" Iida's hand shot up as he questioned their teacher. </p><p>"Well Young Iida, Field Gamma is the perfect setting. You all will be split into groups of 5, each attempting search and rescue for the distress signal I will send. And It would be much appreciated if we could keep damage to a minimum." All-Might turned directly to face the ash blond, who immediately caught the look. </p><p>"Why're you looking at me for?!" He yelled, his hands smoking and popping as he growled. </p><p>"Now! First group up, I want Midoriya, Iida, Ojiro, Sero and Young Ashido." He told the group, who immediately went to take positions. </p><p>As thr rest of their classmates began making bets on who would win, Katsuki watched the screen attentively. "Hey Bakubro, who do you think would win?" Kirishima as his companion. </p><p>"Izuku." Katsuki's answer was without hesitation. </p><p>"Fair." Kirishima walked away after that short exchange of words. </p><p>"I think Iida will be the most at a disadvantage, but Izuku might be just mildly." Todoroki spoke up. </p><p>"I understand your concern with Iida because of his injuries, Todoroki-kun. But why Izuku? He doesn't look hurt at all." Yaoyorozu asked the dual haired boy. </p><p>"Izuku can't really fly in this environment, plus.. unlike Iida he was actually-" the rest of Todoroki's sentence was silence in Katsuki's ear as an airhorn blew. </p><p>The first person you manage to catch a look at was Sero as he swung around using his tape, Hanta at this moment was given a huge advantage as he was able to stick to many objects. </p><p>Mina was sliding along pipes using her acid, Ashido, as long as she didn't slip, was going to do just fine. </p><p>And Oijiro was doing well with using is tail to hop off and onto the metal pipes, so of course he would do well too. </p><p>"Sero is definetly going to-" Mineta cut himself off as a figure flew by everyone on the screen.</p><p>Izuku, shown up in the final image, as you could see him doing a bunch of flips and spins on screen, his wings folding in on him as he spun each time. "Midoriya!?" the students exclaimed as Bakugo's smirk grew.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ~Kami'll Send You..~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is literally a crack chapter<br/></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first time that day, Katsuki was finally able to kiss his lover, when they had come back from the rescue training race and had begun to get dressed, he put the greenette's body flush against his own, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss, the greenette's freckled body heating up a bit as he was bare chest to chest with the blond. </p><p>"PDA!" Iida came over a chopped the air beside them, Katsuki only spared him a menacing glance before deepening their kiss. </p><p>"No shame, huh Bakubro?" Kirishima sighed, shaking his head. </p><p>Izuku began to pat the blond's back as a sign that he needed to take a breath, so Katsuki unlatched himself from the boy, seperating with a string of saliva and a gasp from the panting greenette. </p><p>"I-If y-you're going to do that, a-at least give me a warning." Izuku wiped at his chin, giving the taller a glare. </p><p>"You got spunk while you were away or something? Never seen a bunny glaring at someone, but I guess you filled the picture." Katsuki smirked just a bit, tucking a green curl behind Izuku's ear to kiss his cheek. </p><p>"Kacchan's cruel." Izuku puffed his cheeks as he pouted. </p><p>"Yet you love me." The blonde told him, chuckling. </p>
<hr/><p>Their english lesson was boring as always, and their modern literature class was just... plain. So when the bell for lunch rang, of course every student jumped out of their seats and ran out of the class, every student meaning the whole Bakusquad who ran down the hall yelling about how they were free. </p><p>Izuku giggled as the ash blond yelled from the doorway how they were idiots, and Iida scolding them for being loud. Skipping with his bag on his back, he went up and hooked his arm with the blond boy. </p><p>Katsuki didn't say anything, it was like it was completely normal, they both walked down the hallways chatting happily. Uraraka and Iida staying behind as they walked, in a completely awkward silence, the brunette choosing to look the other way while the bluenette looking more stiff than before.</p><p>"Hey Iida-kun?" Uraraka broke the silence. </p><p>"Y-yes Uraraka-san?" The boy answered. </p><p>"D-do you like anyone in our class?" She asked him, rubbing the back of her neck, trying to stop the way her face heated up. </p><p>"I do, actually." Iida admitted, looking forward. </p><p>"Do you ever wish you could have a relationship like Izuku and Bakugo?" Uraraka questioned. </p><p>"Maybe. But that's only if the person I like is ready for that. Right now, she doesn't seem to be." Iida told her, folding his arms. </p><p>"W-who do you like?" Ochaco wanted to know, just to make sure that she was ready to get her heartbroken when she decided to woman up and tell him... </p><p>"You know them of course, it's the person you wake up to see everyday." Iida said. </p><p>"My mom?" Ochaco's voice cracked as she thought about it. </p><p>Iida let out a bustling laugh, "No." </p><p>"My dad?" She asked. </p><p>"No." Tenya answered again, waiting until the brunette figured it out, but that moment was to come another day as they reached the cafeteria, and he walked away to grab his lunch. </p><p>The girl walked over to her friends table looking dejected. To which Izuku immediately picked up on as he pat the blond's shoulder as he yelled at his squad. "Hey Urachan, what's wrong?" He asked. </p><p>"Can we go talk somewhere else? I kind of don't want everyone to hear this." Uraraka asked him, to which Izuku's eyes softened as he nodded slightly. </p><p>"Of course-" he was cut off by an annoying voice of a certain blue eyed blondie. </p><p>"Oh look! It's Class 1A's little kid." Said the voice of Monoma Neito, wearing that creepy smirk of his as he taunted the greenette. </p><p>"Excuse me?" Izuku stood up. </p><p>"Oh wait! He finally started to grow! Finally hit puberty, gosh kids these days grow up so fast!" Neito continued, smirking wildly. "I've heard you've gone to america for internships while the rest of us had to go to some lame angencies." </p><p>"Yeah I did actually, learned a lot of new tricks there! Mr. Stark advised me not to let people talk <em>shit </em>about me." Izuku growled, glaring up at the boy. </p><p>The entirety of Class 1A all gasped after hearing the cinnamon roll curse, Katsuki on the other hand only smirked. "BAKUGO! THIS ISN'T GOOD! HE JUST SAID A CURSE WORD! DO SOMETHING!" Jiro whisper-yelled towards the blond. </p><p>"Really now? And who is this wise old man you speak of?" Monoma's smirk only grew wider, but Izuku finally had an expression on his face. </p><p>And to say they were all scared now, would be an understatement. "Tony Stark, also known as an Avenger from America. Iron Man is what you might know him as." Izuku placed his hands on his hips. </p><p>Monoma's eyes widened just as a hand chopped him on the back of his nape, and behind him was a girl with orange hair. "I apologize for his rudeness." She bowed, "Kendo Itsuka." She put out her hand to shake, which Izuku took gleefully. </p><p>"It's fine, I could have dealt with him on my own, he has done this before." Izuku smiled, before Katsuki stood up and pulled him close to his side, arm around his waist. </p><p>"Mind removing the bastard?" He grumbled. </p><p>"Of course." She smiled sweetly, dragging the boy away, who awoke with a jolt. </p><p>"Dammit Kendo!" He complained. </p><p>Class 1A watched her drag him away, before their eyes turned to glare at Bakugo, who surprisingly flinched. "What the fuck do you want?" He asked. </p><p>"You caused this bad behaviour. Fix it." Kirishima scolded. </p><p>"Bad behaviour? Oh right." He reminded himself, before turning to face Izuku and hitting him on the head harshly. </p><p>"Ow! Kacchan! That was mean!" Izuku whined, rubbing at his scalp. </p><p>"Who the hell taught you to curse?" Katsuki growled, placing his hand on his hip. </p><p>And just like before, the entirety of Class 1A gave him a pointed-look, as did Izuku. "What's the big deal? It's not like I'm going to again. I don't like cursing, it leaves a bad taste in my mouth saying dirty words..." Izuku puffed his cheeks out, looking to the side, only to meet eyes with a certain indigo haired boy who flinched as his friends beside him wondered what had happened. </p><p>"Toshichan! Save me!" Izuku fakely yelled, running over to the boy, before clinging to his arm as he stood up. </p><p>"Umm... who am I supposedly saving you from?" He asked, looking down to his side. "Did you grow?" Shinso wondered, surprised. </p><p>"Izuku! Stop bothering him and just own up to your fucking actions!" Katsuki stomped over to him, Class 1C only watched in mild amusement as their classmate got bombarded. </p><p>"I didn't do anything!" Izuku gave him a puppy dog look. </p><p>"What exactly did he do?" Shinso raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"Mind fucker. If you were to hear an innocent child curse, what would you do?" Bakugo asked him, surprisingly calm. </p><p>"Be proud of them finally growing up." Shinso deadpanned. </p><p>"And what if that person was Izuku?" Katsuki asked again. </p><p>"Kill whomever taught him to curse- Izuku! You didn't!" Shinso turned to grab Izuku's shoulder, shaking him. </p><p>"I only said the poo word!" Izuku exclaimed, "In my defense it's not that bad!" Izuku tried to reason. </p><p>"THE POO WORD IS THE WORST!" Shinso exclaimed, putting a hand through his hair. "Don't say Shit every again." </p><p>"Don't say it or don't talk bad about people?" Izuku tilted his head. </p><p>"Don't say it." </p><p>"But why is it such a bad word though? It's only describing someones poo in a different way." Izuku thought about it. </p><p>"This just turned into a whole fucking conversation of shit." Katsuki groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. </p><p>"How come Kacchan can say shit and fuck but when <em>I </em>say it, it's bad." Izuku asked, and immediately Shinso gasped. </p><p>"DON'T SAY THOSE WORDS!" He told him. </p><p>"Which words?" Izuku pettily asked. </p><p>"Shit and fuck." </p><p>"But you just said shit and fuck." </p><p>"Don't repeat them." Shinso facepalmed. </p><p>His classmates were enjoying how Shinso finally was instead acting like a normal teenager instead of like a shy little kid now. </p><p>"But why?" Izuku asked. </p><p>"Because if you do..." Shinso took a deep breath, preparing himself what might happen if he said what he was thinking. "Kami'll be mad at you and send you to Hell." He trailed off. </p><p>The greenette's doe emerald eyes widened, before filling up with tears as they started pouring down his face, his expression never changing from the surprised look he gave Shinso. "Kacchan! Will I go to Hell? I don't wanna go there! I'm sorry!" He cried, walking over to his boyfriend to cry into his shirt. </p><p>"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU MADE HIM CRY!" Katsuki whisper-yelled, rubbing Izuku's back. </p><p>"I DIDN'T THINK HE WOULD CRY!" Shinso whispered back. </p><p>Class 1A and Class 1C were keeping their laughing controlled as they watched the scene. "Izuku, you won't go to Hell. Only people who continuously say it will. Katsuki tried to comfort him. </p><p>"B-but that means Kacchan'll go to Hell! You say them multiple times a day!" Izuku sniffled, looking up, the dam had yet to be repaired yet. </p><p>"Kacchan won't go to Hell either. I promise!" Katsuki told him. </p><p>"That means Kacchan isn't allowed to curse at all anymore! So Kacchan won't go to Hell!" Izuku's face brightened up as he smiled. </p><p>"Okay. Kacchan won't curse anymore. But only for today." Katsuki could feel the annoyed tick pop in his head, and he was sure others could see it as well. "Now go eat your lunch." The blond shooed him away, before letting out a long sigh. </p><p>"Look what you did you little Mind f- now I have to come up with a other names for people today! Because almost every name I give people have curse words. You mind-breather." Katsuki glared at the boy. </p><p>"I-I'm Sorry?" Shinso put his hands up. </p><p>"I would take your apology and shove it right back up your arse you annoying twat." Bakugo growled.</p><p>"Whoops! And his is my cue to shut up and sit down right? I'll go back to enjoying my lunch now." Shinso said nonchalantly, before going back to eating in seconds as Bakugo walked away. </p><p>And as soon as the blond sat down, the table errupted into laughter, besides Iida, Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, Shoji, Koda, and poor Izuku. "SHUT UP YOU EXTRAS!" He yelled at them. </p><p>"YOU RESTORED HIS INNOCENCE! GOOD GOING!" Sero cried, holding his stomach. </p><p>"Now you can't curse at us for a whole day. This'll be nicer than normal. And we only just got back into school." Kyoka kept her smile hidden behind her hand, not realizing how she leaned onto Yaoyorozu who sat next to her. </p><p>"J-Jirou-kun?" Yaoyorozu spoke up after a moment. </p><p>"Hm?" Jirou answered, before her body felt the extra heat radiating off of Yaoyorozu and she jumped forward. </p><p>"I'm so sorry!" She appologized. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ~Fun In The City~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So like Shops that Japan and America have are:</p><p>Burgers and Fast Food</p><p>Burger King<br/>KFC<br/>Kua’Aina<br/>McDonald’s<br/>Subway Sandwiches<br/>Wendy’s</p><p>Pizza</p><p>California Pizza Kitchen<br/>Domino’s Pizza<br/>Pizza Hut<br/>Shakey’s Pizza</p><p>Sit-Down Restaurants and Diners</p><p>Bubba Gump Shrimp Company<br/>Denny’s<br/>El Torito<br/>Grand Central Oyster Bar<br/>Hard Rock Cafe<br/>Hooters<br/>Lawry’s The Prime Rib<br/>Outback Steakhouse<br/>Rainforest Cafe<br/>Red Lobster<br/>Ruth’s Chris Steakhouse<br/>Sizzler<br/>TGI Friday’s<br/>Tony Roma’s<br/>Wolfgang Puck Express/Cafe</p><p>Snacks, Sweets, and Drinks</p><p>Anna Miller’s Pies<br/>Krispy Kreme<br/>Baskin Robbins: 31 Flavors<br/>Cold Stone Creamery<br/>Seattle’s Best Cofee<br/>Starbucks</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The greenette sighed as he flopped back onto the comforter, letting out a small laugh as the ash blond plopped down next to him.</p><p>"I missed this bed." Izuku murmured, grabbing a pillow and hugging it. </p><p>Now it was Katsuki's turn to chuckle, "Too bad you're going to be missing it more. We're going out to dinner with the class. Then comes the festival." He told him, ruffling the boys curls. </p><p>"Oh yeah! I want to style your hair Kacchan!" Izuku squealed, jumping up out of bed. </p><p>The ash blond groaned. "What could you possible make of my hair?" He wondered. </p><p>"Well, your hair is long enough to put into a ponytail." Izuku giggled, imagining it. </p><p>"I won't be getting out of this will I?" Katsuki asked, his eyebrows furrowing. </p><p>"Nope! I'll be picking your outfit tonight, you'll be choosing mine." Izuku told him, grinning. </p><p>"Alright then. I'll hop in the shower then, pick my outfit. Then we'll switch." Katsuki shrugged, standing up while yawning. </p><p>"Then go! Kacchan's so slow!" Izuku complained, pushing the boy towards the bathroom. </p><p>"Oi! Watch it, you may be cute but I still bite." Katsuki snapped playfully, kissing the top of Izuku's head. </p><p>Izuku giggled as the ash blond disappeared into the bathroom. Before jumping up and walking into their closet, and switching the light on. Humming silently to himself, he walked over to the left of the closet, looking through his lover's clothes. </p><p>Relishing in the silence and the small sound of the shower running, he walked around. He looked over towards the casual clothes, as they had many outfits to choose from. He picked out a black muscle shirt, even if the blond sometimes slept bare beside him, he still liked seeing the muscle he built up. </p><p>Looking around for something more, he grabbed a red flannel jacket, along with black black jeans from his drawer in the middle of the room. Izuku grinned, grabbing a silver watch for the blond and a hair tie, and a comb from his side of the drawer. </p><p>As he went to go sit on the bed, he picked the blonds phone from the nightstand. He wasn't worried of anything... but he had nothing better to do. They both knew the others password, because they had nothing to hide. </p><p>To Izuku's surprise when he opened Katsuki's Instagram, he ended up finding at least thirty notifications of messages, he couldn't even count how many notifications there were for likes and follows. Izuku only chuckled a but as he noticed how many followers Katsuki had, most pictures were taken when Izuku was sleeping either on his chest, or on his arm. Or when he helped in the kitchen. Some were mirror pics, he was bare chested but Izuku didn't mind it as he was the one to wake up to him every morning. </p><p>"Kacchan's a celebrity!" He giggled quietly to himself. </p><p>"Am I?" Came the husky voice of the blond. </p><p>Izuku flinched before turning swiftly to look at the blonds dripping wet body, blushing furiously he tossed the phone towards the bed. "What? I don't know what your talking about?" He answered quickly, pursing his lips. </p><p>"Liar." Katsuki grinned devilishly. </p><p>"W-What? I'm not lying of anything!" Izuku smiled sheepishly, before walking passed the blond, before a large hand grabbed his waist, spinning him right back around. </p><p>"Why were you in my phone for? Think I did something?" Katsuki asked him, his eyes teasing and sharp. </p><p>"N-No! I don't believe you have done anything!" Izuku put his hands up to his face. </p><p>"It might be weird to bring it up now. But I think you did something that you're not telling me." The blond leaned down a bit. </p><p>"What? What do you mean?" The greenette questioned, tilting his head. </p><p>"Something happened during the Stain incident that you're not telling me." Bakugo mumbled, pressing a kiss on Izuku's neck. </p><p>Midoriya had yet to answer, just stared wide-eyed at the blond, he hadn't told him what happened... he didn't want to because he knows the blond would end up worrying about him even more. </p><p>"I-I don't k-know what you m-mean." Izuku claimed, whimpering a little as the blond bit his neck softly, he didn't enjoy hearing his last lover lie to his face. </p><p>"Why are you lying?" Katsuki asked him. </p><p>"Kat, I'm not lying." The boy tried to reason, but that only made the blond bite down harder than before. </p><p>"Yes you are." He said, before licking the bite mark he had made. </p><p>"Kacchan-" Izuku flinched as a knock sounded in the door, right before it opened. </p><p>"Izuku we're going down-" His aunt only paused, her face going blank at the scene in front of her. </p><p>"Auntie! It's ah, not what it looks like?" Izuku said, almost in a questioning manner. </p><p>"So I'm not looking at a naked boy holding you to his chest? No? Am I seeing wrong? Should I go?" Artemis almost laughed, before attempting to leave. </p><p>"No! Umm... where are you guys going?" Izuku tried to change the subject, pushing the blond into the closet. "Your clothes are on top of the drawer. Put 'em on." Izuku whispered.</p><p>"Don't worry about it. You guys are going out right? Don't come home late." She smiled gently. </p><p>"Alright! If you guys are going out, have a good time!" He told her. </p><p>"Right. Don't be too loud when you guys get home." Artemis winked. </p><p>"Auntie!" Izuku squealed, his face heating up. "I'm gonna to shower now!" He announced. </p><p>"Oi Katsuki! Don't break the bed!" She laughed, running out the door as she heard the boy fall. </p><p>"Dang!" He exclaimed. </p><hr/><p>The couple had ended up matching, Katsuki had picked out Izuku's outfit for him, choosing a thin black long sleeved sweater, flannel shorts, and silver stud earrings, along with them both walking out with tan boots. </p><p>And as the greenette said, he was able to pull Katsuki's hair into a man bun. He almost laughed when the blond blushed while looking at himself through the mirror. </p><p>"Aye look who decided to finally show!" Called their friends voice as they walked into the Denny's. </p><p>"Why choose to come here? We're already going to be eating a lot of s- stuff at the park." Katsuki asked the pink-haired girl as he slid into the seat, holding Izuku's hand in his own. </p><p>"Almost cursed there buddy! Also! Because, this place has the best Pancakes around Musutafu!" Mina answered, swinging an arm around Ochako who sat next to her. </p><p>"You guys are so cute! I can't believe you let Izuku put your hair back! And you're matching! God I wish I had someone I could do that with!" Ochako exclaimed, gaining the attention of their other classmates. </p><p>"Look at you Bakubro! You let your wife pick your clothes?" Kirishima teased. </p><p>"Wow. Not so surprising." Jiro laughed silently behind her hand. </p><p>"Don't call him that, he's not a girl!" Katsuki grumbled, leaning back in his seat. </p><p>"Saw your picture in Instagram by the way. And damn, people are thirsty for you both." Sero commented. </p><p>"Kacchan's just has a bunch of girls kissing his feet." Izuku smirked. </p><p>"Oh so you did go into my phone!" Katsuki smirked wildly. </p><p>"I was bored!" Izuku laughed. </p><p>"Izuku, you shouldn't go into people's phones." Iida scolded. </p><p>"Not like I answer any of them, Angel." Katsuki told him. </p><p>"Mhmm. What about that girl named Clarissa?" Izuku asked the blond, raising a brow. </p><p>"Oooh. I absolutely loath Clarissa. She wouldn't give up, I had to tell her to lay off, I also told her that my boyfriend wouldn't appreciate that she kept flirting with me." Katsuki answered. </p><p>"Izuku why is there a bite mark in your neck?" Todoroki pointed out, making the greenette flinch as he hadn't even noticed the dual-haired boy sitting next to him. </p><p>"Oh, It's nothing." He fibbed, bringing a hand to cover the mark, sending a glare at the blond who smirked. Izuku let out a noise before smacking his shoulder. </p><p>Bakugo burst into laughter as he held his shoulder, leaning away. "Don't <em>hit</em> me! You kept lying!" He told him. </p><p>"I already told you I am not lying." Izuku defended himself. </p><p>"Oi IcyHot, what happened to Izuku during your fight with Stain?" Katsuki asked the dual-haired boy. </p><p>Izuku's eyes widened, before turning to look at Todoroki, who put his hands up. "It's not my place to tell you what happened." He said, his face blank as his voice monotone. </p><p>"Hello welcome to Denny's, my name is Yua and I'll be servicing you today. Can I start everyone off with some drinks?" Came the waitress before Katsuki could begin to yell at Shoto. </p><p>Izuku noticed as her eyes scanned the table, they fell upon Katsuki, and of course they stared for longer than they needed to, Izuku let a huff escape his lips. </p><p>As his classmates placed their orders, he placed his hand into the ash blond's thigh, leaning closer towards him. "Petty." Katsuki mumbled, smirking down at him. </p><p>Izuku only rose an eyebrow at that, before snorting. The waitress turned towards them both with a small pointed look at Izuku, who looked back just as harshly. "Black coffee, he'll have Hot Chocolate." Katsuki told her. </p><p>Their classmates only watched the ordeal. She nodded, writing down the order, before looking up again. "Did I miss anyone?" She asked, looking around. </p><p>"No ma'am." Answered Ochaco. </p><p>"Alright, I'll get this to you right away." Yua told them, before walking off. </p><p>"Do you both just like have this thing?" Mina asked. </p><p>"What do you mean?" Izuku asked. </p><p>"Like... Baku just ordered a drink for you, right? Is that even what you wanted? Are you both just that couple that know everyone about the other." She continued. </p><p>Izuku and Katsuki shared a look. </p><p>"Well, Izuku loves Hot Chocolate. Because when I took him into our first date, that was what he drank." Katsuki told them. </p><p>"And Katsuki just doesn't like anything that sweet of it has no spice to it. He likes Black Coffee, says it's because he can't deal with you 'fuckers' everyday, and he needs the caffein. So he drinks black coffee, with like... two packets of sugar." Izuku explained. </p><p>"Izuku... what did Mind Breather say about cursing." Katsuki slowly turned his head while he spoke through clenched teeth. </p><p>"My father wouldn't send me to Hell, Kacchan. My father curses all the time." Izuku folded his arms, leaning forwards on the table. </p><p>"Does that mean that I don't have to keep censoring myself?" The ash blond asked. </p><p>"No. I know that my father won't send <em>me </em>to Hell... but I don't know about you, my Uncles and my Father have tried to kill you many times, caught Uncle Hephaestus trying to put some stuff in your coffee when I went to bring it to you. Luckily Mother was in the room to stop me from trying to kill him." Izuku glared at the fork in front of him. </p><p>"That's why she had me drag you into the living room? Wow, Angel has temper." Katsuki turned his head entirely to kiss Izuku's cheek. </p><p>"Shush." Izuku blushed. </p><p>"No public display of affection." Sero told them. </p><p>Yua came back towards them, holding one tray of drinks in both her hands, Izuku noticed that the top buttons of her uniform had been undone. She smiled as she walked up to them, "Here you all go." She told them. </p><p>Placing down the drinks to the respective person, she "accidentally" tripped while giving the glowing greenette his own, spilling the hot drink all over his clothes. The ash blond jumped up as well as Izuku. "Omg, I'm honestly so sorry! Let me help!" She exclaimed, before acting as she tripped, falling right into Bakugo, who caught her in instinct. </p><p>The ash blond only helped her up, before quickly turning towards Izuku, allowing him out of the booth. "Are you alright, Izuku?" Koda asked. </p><p>"It's hot, but I'm fine. Thank you Kochan." Izuku smiled gently, only maneuvering his hand to lift the hot substance from his shorts. "And it's sticky." He whined. </p><p>"Wanna know what else is sticky?" Bakugo smirked, as their table groaned, already knowing what the conversation was going to. </p><p>Izuku only have him a look, "No?" He answered. </p><p>"Izuku, just go to the bathroom and clean it off. Umm, Yua? Was it? May you please get Izuku another drink?" Yaoyorozu asked. </p><p>"Of course! I am so sorry!" Yua apologized again, but they could tell it wasn't sincere. </p><p>"Don't sweat it!" Kirishima threw her a thumbs up. </p><p>As she scampered away, other customers watched the ordeal, some disgusted by how the girl acted out. Anyone from afar could tell that it was fake. </p><p>"I'll be back!" Izuku called, walking off towards the men's room.</p><p>"I would've cursed her out if I was able to." Bakugo grumbled sitting back down, folding his arms as a scowl rested on his features.</p><p>"Yeah. But Izuku would have gotten angry with you." Iida reminded.</p><hr/><p>"WAHHH!" The greenette exclaimed excitedly. "So bright!" </p><p>"He has never been to a festival before, has he?" Shoji asked Bakugo. </p><p>"No." He answered. </p><p>"What's that!" Izuku pointed up, towards the round ride. </p><p>"That's a Ferris Wheel." Uraraka explained. </p><p>"What does it do?" He asked her. </p><p>"You'll get to go in it later. For now, let's go enjoy the games.last and stands." Katsuki kissed his head, intertwining their hands before he began to walk through the crowds of people. </p><p>"We just got ditched." Kaminari mumbled. </p><p>"Well then, let's go!" Kirishima turned towards him with a wide smile, before dragging him away. </p><p>"Oooh! Will our class gain a new couple? Or couples?" Mina smirked, turning towards Toru who stood beside her. </p><p>"Kirishima-kun and Kaminari-kun will definetly go out. And Ochaco likes Iida-kun." The girl squealed, watching the bluenette and brunette walk away from the group. "And then there were TWO!" She exaggerated, turning towards Yaoyorozu and Jiro. </p><p>"W-What?" Jiro asked, a blush on her features. </p><p>"Damm. I'm gonna be single forever." Sero complained. </p><p>"Don't worry man." Mineta pat his arm sympathetically, because that was literally the only place his short self could reach. </p><hr/><p>Bakugo walked behind the greenette as he skipped forward, looking around like a curious kid. He laughed slightly when the greenette stopped at a stand, staring wide eyed at the prize, it was a big gray llama. </p><p>"Do you want that?" Katsuki asked him. </p><p>"I-I don't know how to play though." Izuku reminded him. </p><p>"I'll get it. I've been to so many festivals as a kid, I'm a professional at these games." Katsuki smirked. </p><p>"Really? Kacchan's amazing!" The greenette's eyes sparkled brightly as he looked up at the boy. </p><p>"I know. Oi! How do I win that?" He asked the salesman. </p><p>"Just have to get each ring onto the bottles. No quirks." He explained. </p><p>The ash blond planted a one hundred yen note onto the counter, "Lemme give it a try." His features twisted up into a devilish smile. </p><hr/><p>"What's Cotton Candy? I've never heard of it." Izuku asked the blond, standing at the tent. </p><p>"That's why I'm getting you some." Katsuki told him, before bringing the boy over to a bench, the sweet rolled up fluff in a stick held carefully in his hand. </p><p>Ripping a piece off, he handed the fluff ball of candy to the boy. "Just eat it. If you like it you can have it, I don't like sweet things like that." Katsuki told him. </p><p>He watched as the emerald orbs trained on the candy, bringing it towards his mouth. And once again, for that night, Izuku's eyes brightened. </p><p>"It's so good!" He keened, smiling brightly. </p><p>Katsuki smiled slightly, handing over the snack. "Enjoy it." He told him, crossing his arms as he leaned back. </p><p>"Kacchan." Izuku poked his cheek. </p><p>"Hmm?" The blond lifted his head to see the greenette standing up in front of him, more like he had the llama sitting in his face. </p><p>"Kiss." Izuku poked his lip out. </p><p>"No. You just ate all that sweet stuff." Katsuki grumbled. </p><p>Izuku furrowed his brows, before he leaned forward, and before the blond had a chance to pull away, he kissed him. </p><p>The blond wanted to, but instead of pushing the boy away, he pulled him forward, gripping his wrist lightly, people only passed them without a word. </p><p>"Now you taste like candy." Katsuki mumbled, his face lightly flushed as he turned his head away. </p><p>Izuku only giggled. </p><hr/><p>To find your friend and your best friend kissing, would for most people be awkward... </p><p>Katsuki was laughing his arse off. </p><p>Izuku was jumping around giggling, his llama held to his chest while the blond carried a his other winnings. </p><p>Kirishima was rubbing the back of his neck nervously, and Kaminari was blushing. </p><p>"I knew Denkichan liked you, Eichan!" Izuku grinned. </p><p>"H-How would you know that?" Kaminari asked. </p><p>"Everytime Eijiro touches you, your face is red." Izuku explained. </p><p>"Dang, just ask him out already." Bakugo put in. </p><p>The redhead and golden blond shared a look. </p><hr/><p>The greenette looked down at the people below, a gentle smile graced his features as he watched the blinking lights, the lanterns that floated around... it was all beautiful in his eyes. </p><p>The different colors of red, orange, yellow, it was amazing. </p><p>A large hand found it's way into his waist, pulling him towards the ash blond, who sat down. Ruby orbs gazed into his own, longingly. </p><p>"I haven't really been able to really hold you today, you know that?" He started. </p><p>"Yes you have..." The greenette answered. </p><p>"Still... your friend has been getting in the way the whole night." Thr blond grumbled, sitting the boy in his lap as he glared at the pile of stuffed animals. </p><p>Namely, the llama. </p><p>"Don't talk about Angel like that, Kacchan!" Izuku laughed. </p><p>"Why'd you name him Angel?" Katsuki asked him. </p><p>"You know, the nickname you've been calling me is the same name I have my horse back on the Island." Izuku told him. </p><p>"You had a horse? How come you decided to leave the Island anyways? Do you ever want to to back?" The blond asked. </p><p>"Do you want to take a trip?" Izuku questioned. </p><p>"To where?" </p><p>"The Island I grew up on." Izuku mumbled. </p><p>"I would love to see where my lovely lover had come from." Katsuki teased. "Of course." </p><p>"Thank you, Kacchan." Izuku smiled softly, kissing his forehead.</p><p>The ash blond smiled back, before bringing his own and the greenette's lips together. </p><p>A soft loving kiss. </p><p>Between two polar opposites. </p><p>And two lovers. </p><p>"Best festival ever." Izuku mumbled, pulling away. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ~Study, Write, Fight [Part 1]~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the First Term Final Exams coming to best their arses, class 1-A was stretching to make sure that they get good grades during their written exam, now that says nothing to if they pass the physical. </p><p>While the whole bakusquad was studying hard seeing as though they were all idiots, Bakugou was beating Kirishima's and Kaminari's head in with a magazine. Izuku sighed as he watched the three at the dining room table, while helping Mina, and Jirou, as well as Sero, and a couple of other people sat in the living area. </p><p>The reason they were all at the Midoriya household was because the reason that they decided to have a study party, whoever needed to actually get help on a subject could ask those around them, and whoever just wanted to correct their work or make sure they got the topic correctly could. </p><p>"Izuku, could you explain something to me?" Toru asked the greenette, who was just finishing pointing out Sero's mistake when he was working on mathematics. </p><p>"Of course, what is it?" Izuku asked her, looking at the english text in her open textbook. </p><p>"I don't understand at all what these mean!" She whined, throwing her hands up, and Izuku only giggled. </p><p>"Those are simple phrases, Toruchan. It's just review. Do you remember what this word is?" He questioned, pointing at the English phrase. "Look, this one should be easy. You see, in Japanese "こんにちは" Is a greeting correct? So what do think the English translation is?" Izuku asked her. </p><p>"Hello?" She asked, and he grinned at her answer. </p><p>"Yeah! So continue on with looking at the Japanese words, then I want you to read the definition or example, match it with the English translation after reading their definition." Izuku clapsed his hsnds together, standing straight after leaning over the table. </p><p>"Fucking hell Shitty Hair?! Who the fuck knew you were this much of an idiot!" Bakugou growled at the redhead, who chuckled nervously, his boyfriend beside him laughing at his misery. "Don't you fucking laugh Dunce Face! You're doing much worse than he is!" The ash blond turned to the other, who wore a small smirk. </p><p>"Kacchan. Stop yelling." Izuku glared at the boy, smacking him on the back of the head. </p><p>"Where did you even pop up from?" Katsuki asked him, rubbing his head. </p><p>Izuku shrugged, before going over to the people Yaoyorozu was tutoring, and smiled. "Izuku! Your phone is going off." Uraraka called to her friend, who simply nodded and made his way over to her. </p><p>"Thank you Ochachan." Izuku smiled, grabbing his phone off the table, reading the caller ID and grinning. "It's Peter." He murmured, swiping the button, and watched as Peter's face showed on the screen. </p><p>"<em>Hey Izuku! How's it going man?</em>" The young hero asked him, and Uraraka who sat closest to him looked at him with a questioning look. </p><p>"<em>Hiya Peter, everything is fine on my end, what about you?</em>" He answered, sending the brunette a shrug, and she realized that he wasn't speaking Japanese at the moment. </p><p>"<em>It's uh fine, so far actually. Hey, you have time right now?</em>" Peter asked him, looking around himself, as there were bunches of voices behind him, as well as multiple flashing lights. </p><p>"<em>Okay, what did you get yourself into? Because I swear if I pop up there in the next few minutes, you're doing a lot of explaining.</em>" The greenette warned him, and that's when he heard the voices behind him. </p><p>"<em>So... I had accidentally been pushed into a corner and told my classmates that I knew you, specifically that overpowered boy on television from Japan.</em>" The brunette rushed out, "<em>now they demand to meet you.</em>" </p><p>"<em>Peter, where's Ned?</em>" The greenette asked him, an annoyed tick popping in his forehead. </p><p>"Izuku? Who're you talking to?" The ash blond came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck. </p><p>"Peter." Izuku answered, before looking back at the screen, "Ned. <em>Why'd you let him do this?</em>" Izuku snorted. </p><p>"<em>I didn't mean to! It all just happened- hey, Flash!</em>" The boy exclaimed as the phone was stolen from him. </p><p>"<em>Who the hell</em><em> are you even talking to dickwad? This dude a fake or what? Hah! That's so sad!</em>" The male yelled behind him, eyes not even catching the look Izuku was giving him through the phone. </p><p>"Why are you speaking with the extras? They don't deserve the attention." Bakugou complained, and when the male on the phone heard his voice, he turned with wide eyes. </p><p>"<em>W-Who a-are you?</em>" He asked, and Izuku grinned. </p><p>"<em>Izuku Midoriya, hero trainee in Japan. Emerald Angel. How's it going? Tell Peter and Ned I send them my goodbye, we're studying for our Final Exams.</em>" Izuku told him, before turning his phone off after leaving the call. </p><p>"Would you like attention now, Katsuki." Izuku asked the ash blond, who only placed his chin on his shoulder. </p><p>"I want the other extras to leave." He mumbled. </p><p>"Oh well, it'll be another few hours until then. Let's take a break sha'll we? I'll make lunch, does that sound good?" Izuku asked him. </p><p>"Mmm, what're you going to make?" Katsuki questioned. </p><p>"Fruit and Katsu Sando along with some Onigiri. Nothing too special." Izuku told him, "Now go and help the other's with their studies. Kaminari, Kirishima, Sero and Mina especially." Izuku flicked the ash blond's forehead, before heading towards the kitchen. </p><p>Katsuki grumbled before going back over to the two idiots. </p><hr/><p>The rest of their day, was spent with them studying over notes. Listening to weird music they randomly found. It was also full of Bakugou's yelling and anger after his squad gotten a question wrong. </p><p>They ended the day with a practice test, but it showed barely any results for the bakusquad as they all gotten bad scores except for Sero. </p><p>"We're never going to ace this!" Kaminari cried, being comforted by the redhead who chuckled. </p><p>"Oh stop whining with your boyfriend and try harder you stupid pickachu." Katsuki deadpanned, getting a smack upside the head by Izuku, who was close by. </p><p>"Who wants to finish the night off with some fireworks?" Izuku added randomly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ~Study Write Fight [Part 2]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I took the conversations from the manga, and sort of rewritten em' in my own way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Natasha Romanova | Black Widow<br/>Tony Stark | Iron Man<br/>Clinton Barton | Hawkeyes<br/>Vision<br/>Thor<br/>Samuel Wilson | Falcon<br/>Steve Rogers | Captain America<br/>Prince T'Challa | Black Panther<br/>Wanda Maximoff | Scarlet Witch<br/>Bruce Banner | The Hulk<br/>Peter Parker | Spiderman<br/>Dr. Stephen Strange | Doctor Strange</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week before the written and practical exams, and Class A thought they were doing well. </p>
<p>Minus when Izuku was about to hands down beat the crap out of Monoma in the lunchroom, after missing sleep that night with extra studying, he was livid. </p>
<p>And Neito just had to hit him in the back of the head. </p>
<p>Let's have a small recap, sha'll we? </p>
<p>
  <em>"What do you think we'll be doing in the practical exams?" The brunette questioned her friends, who sat at the table around her, Izuku was leaning on Bakugou's shoulder, half asleep. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Nothing too serious, I would think." Iida answered, "not something we wouldn't be able to complete, or give us much injury." He carried on. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Aizawa-sensei said it'll be a recap of what we learned this semester." Toru supplied. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"But apart from that we don't have much information." Tsuyu spoke up. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"All in all, we should be studying for the test and keeping our physical strength up, right- ouch!" The greenette exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head as an elbow hit him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With dark bags, and an icy stare he turned around to face the culprit. "Monoma." He growled and stood up. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh I'm sorry! Your head is so big I ended up hitting you upside it." The blond smiled sarcastically, eyes mad, looking down at the greenette. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Izuku. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ducked. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Damn, your bullshit almost hit me." He smirked, Katsuki watched with amusement. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"That wouldn't be possible, it would have gone right above your head. Half pint." Monoma smirked. "Heard you had a run in with the hero killer. Your class's is always searching for more ways to gain attention aren't you? But instead of popularity your bringing trouble." He grinned, a mad look in his eyes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Always basking in the spotlight ever since the Sports Festival. Oh it's so scary, one day we might get wrapped up in the trouble you've caused and then we'll get hurt! So scary- agh!" And again, he got chopped on the neck. </em>
</p>
<p>And that was when they gathered the information on that they would be battling robots like in the entrance exams. And Izuku finally got an extra two hours of sleep when they returned home, and Katsuki decided to try and cook with the help of his aunts. </p>
<p>But now came what they dreaded, the day of the exams. </p>
<hr/>
<p>They all got into their hero suits with nervous stomachs, each wondering how they would do in this situation. "Why's everyone so nervous for? It'll be just like the Entrance Exams, Midoriya, you especially shouldn't be afraid." Kaminari questioned, leaning on the locker next to Kirishima's, who was busy putting on his own suit. </p>
<p>"I'm not really nervous, per say. It's just, I don't think it'll be fair if I just continously rack up points and leave you guys hanging. Those Robots before were easy, and now, I have like 5 new quirks to work with." The greenette stated, "as well as gadgets." He told him, putting on a metal object on his back, it was small. </p>
<p>"What's that? I didn't see you wearing it during the rescue training before." Bakugou asked him, placing his guantlets on. </p>
<p>"I didn't want to wear it before, I didn't think I would get hurt." The greenette smiled, before suddenly pressing a button his chest, his winger were covered with a armour. </p>
<p>"Very nice Midoriya. I feel like having an extra vulnerable part of your body exposed during fights would be concerning if they get hit. What is that made of?" Iida asked. </p>
<p>"Vibranium. At the internship, I was able to meet King T'Challa, and he gave me this, said his sister made it." The greenette explained animatedly. </p>
<p>"Nice man!" Sero exclaimed. </p>
<p>"Look at you, getting special treatment from a King." Bakugou joked, ruffling his curls, Izuku laughed. </p>
<hr/>
<p>"Took you lot long enough. The exams will begin shortly." Their homeroom teacher stated as they walked into the testing area. </p>
<p>"Why're there so many teachers?" Jirou questioned, after counting eight. </p>
<p>"I'm guessing you've tried to gain info on the test beforehand, but I feel as though you've probably failed on getting the answers." He deadpanned, hands stuffed into his pockets in his normal unprofessional stance. </p>
<p>"Just like the extrance exams! We'll be fighting robots!" Kaminari yelled excitedly. Mina beside him, pumping her fist into the air. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, but that's completely wrong!" Exclaimed their principal, popping out of Aizawa's scarf. "Due to specific reasons! Starting today, we'll be changing the contents of the tests!" He told them. </p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Yaoyorozu asked. </p>
<p>"From now on, our tests will include person on person battle trials. Closer to that of a real battle." Nezu explained. "You'll be put into pairs, to battle one of each of your teachers." He said. </p>
<p>"Most of you." Aizawa put in, "Your pairs have already been decided, but one of you will be put into a group of 3, to fight me." He grinned. </p>
<p>"What? What do you mean by `Most of you`?" Uraraka spoke up. </p>
<p>"Midoriya. You'll be alone." Nezu spoke up, "Against us, robots, and a group of heroes." He told the greenette, and as if just on cue, they could hear multiple footsteps coming from the tunnel. </p>
<p>"Now now, should we really be here when New York could be under attack at any moment? No. But are we still going to help out with this? Of course." Asked a brunette as he walked through the dark walkway, along with his crew of heroes. And a kid. </p>
<p>"Mr. Stark..." Izuku murmured, he could feel the fanboy energy radiating from Kaminari as the other students gaped. </p>
<p>"Hey Izuku!" Exclaimed the kid, who went over and threw his arm around the greenette's shoulder. "Hey you know what, Flash has completely stopped bothering me this past week." He explained. </p>
<p>"Don't use Izuku for your own personal benefit." Natasha told him, standing with her arms crossed. </p>
<p>"And keep your fucking hands off him." Bakugou growled, grabbing the greenette and holding him to his chest. </p>
<p>"Woah man, not trying to get into a fight or anything!" Peter backed away, hands up in surrender. </p>
<p>"Kacchan... when did you guys learn Japanese?" Izuku asked, quite confused. </p>
<p>"Oh! A month ago when your principal called. Holy shit, I never knew he was a... what even is he?" Peter examined Nezu. </p>
<p>"I didn't think you would bring a kid." Nezu spoke. </p>
<p>"Yeah, well he's an Avenger." Rogers shrugged. </p>
<p>"Holy shit! It's Iron Man! And The Hulk! And Black Widow! And-" Kaminari yelled, and Kirishims put his hand over his mouth. </p>
<p>"Kinda too late for that dude." Kirishima shook his head with a smile. </p>
<p>"Oh my god! Wait, your Katsuki right? Damn, Izuku I didn't know he wad like five heads taller than you. Man, that's pretty sad." Peter pat Bakugou's shoulder. </p>
<p>"I'm gonna kill him." Katsuki growled. </p>
<p>"Kacchan! No! Don't do that!" Izuku pushed his hand onto his chest. </p>
<p>"Leave my grandson alone." Thor spoke up, "and his companion." </p>
<p>"Grandson?!" </p>
<p>"It's a long story, of death and fighting. You don't want to know." Izuku shook his head. </p>
<p>"Are we ever getting to the exam?" Midnight asked. </p>
<p>"Course' we are." Bruce answered. </p>
<p>"Time to begin." Aizawa smirked. </p>
<hr/>
<p>The teams were: </p>
<p>Katsuki, Shoto, Momo VS Aizawa</p>
<p>Denki, Mina VS Nezu</p>
<p>Yuga, Ochaco VS Thirteen</p>
<p>Koda, Kyoka VS Present Mic</p>
<p>Fumikage, Tsuyu VS Ectoplasm</p>
<p>Minoru, Hanta VS Midnight</p>
<p>Mezou, Toru VS Snipe</p>
<p>Rikido, Eijiro VS Cementoss</p>
<p>Tenya, Mashirao VS Power Loader </p>
<p>Izuku VS Everyone, Robots, All Might</p>
<p>Let the games begin. </p>
<p>"The teachers will be wearing restraints, giving you guys some type of advantage." Aizawa explained as they got onto the busses. </p>
<p>Izuku along with the Avengers got onto their bus, the greenette giving Katsuki a small peck before hopping along to wait for his test to begin. </p>
<p>"Oh. So that's who stole your heart, Huh Izuku?" Wanda asked him as he flushed a crimson.</p>
<p>"He seems too aggressive for your taste." Natasha put in. </p>
<p>"Don't talk about it!" He whined, earning a laugh from the two women. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ~Study, Write, Fight [Part 3]~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm going to be skipping to Izuku's fight, you all know how the others play out but because of the reason that his fight is now changed for plot reason, I have to explain how he passes.<br/>But, in the beginning there will be brief explanation on the beginning of Bakugou's, Todoroki's and Yaoyorozu's fight. 😁</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So what's the plan?" Bakugou asked calmly, running behind the two. </p><p>"We'll need to figure out where Sensei is first." Todoroki answered, "Yaoyorozu, I need you to keep making small objects, whenever you are unable to, then we know that he's close by." The dual-haired boy explained. </p><p>"That's lame." The ash blond stated. "What even are those?" He questioned. </p><p>"Matryoshkas. Their a Russian doll." She answered. </p><p>They ran faster, but Bakugou blocked out their conversation, he doesn't even care. He knows Izuku hadn't started his own test yet, but that was because he needed all of the teachers. </p><p>He knew the greenette was strong. </p><p>But how well could he manage fighting robots, probably those huge ones from the entrance exams, as well as twenty-three pros? </p><p>As he turned his gaze forward, he noticed something. "The dolls." He told them. </p>
<hr/><p>The greenette stood facing the pros. He had to observe the weigths they wore on their wrists and ankles. "There's a catch for this one, Midoriya. We," Nezu spoke, motioning to the other heroes, "will not be wearing restraints." He said, and immediately took his own off. </p><p>That's why the Avengers weren't wearing anything. </p><p>The students were in the viewing room with Recovery Girl, and immediately burst into chaos. "What the hell?! Is that even fair?!" Kaminari exclaimed. </p><p>"I don't think it should be." Tsuyu answered. </p><p>"There are so many pro heroes, but Izuku is only 16, he should have a small advantage at the slightest." Iida commented. </p><p>"He'll be fine." Bakugou told them, folding his arms, and staring at the screens with a scowl. </p>
<hr/><p>Izuku looked at his surroundings closely. A city area. </p><p>Everything was quiet, too quite for him to be able to calm his raging heartbeat. </p><p>The sound of movement alerted him, and in seconds, in his hands, was a bow and arrow, he shot at the place he heard the sound, and what class 1A could see was that he hit a robot, the one pointer from the entrance exams. </p><p>It shut down. </p><p>"That was nice aim." A voice cut into his thoughts, and he quickly moved when a shield was thrown his way, he caught it and threw it right back, he heard the groan of a male when they dropped down from the roof, landing on their feet as he rubbed his jaw. </p><p>Steve wasn't the only one there, and he could tell, no, there were a bunch of heroes, as well as robots. "Thanks. I practice." The greenette smiled, before rumbling the ground beneath Captain American's feet by just the stomp of his own, and charged as the male lost his balance. </p><p>The male attempted to keep his balance, but when he looked up after steadying himself he was hit with fist to his face, hard. The boy would have struck again, only if it wasn't for him having to react to the capture weapon sent his way, he let it wrap around his wrist, but before Aizawa could do anything else, he pulled, and his teacher came down from the lamppost. </p><p>"<strong>Can you stay here for me, Steve?</strong>" The greenette asked with a smile, the man didn't answer verbally, but with a nod, as his eyes glazed over, and he stood completely still. </p><p>Izuku dodged the fist sent to his head from behind, and hauled Aizawa over his shoulder, sending him into the building next to Steve with a grunt, he removed the capture weapon from his wrist. </p><p>"That seemed to fail pretty badly." He sighed, wrapping both men in vines, leaving their wrists out, and he decided to use the handcuffs they gave him to cuff them both, putting them in a ball of water, with air inside of course. </p><p>"<strong>Snap out of it.</strong>" He smirked, watching Steve's eyes go back to normal, but as he looked around him, he sighed with irritation. </p><p>Two down, twenty-one more to go. </p><p>The ground began to rumble, as the first Zero pointer popped up from the ground. </p><p>His face went serious, as in his hand appeared in his hand, and he slashed downwards, sending a gust of wind towards the zero pointer, without leaving his spot, the bot was cut into half and exploded with a loud bang. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Damn! He already took down Sensei and Captain America!" Sero yelled with a chuckle. </p><p>"Fucking overpowered man, I tell you." Kaminari put in. </p><p>"Yeah! But that just now was so cool!" Mina shouted excitedly. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The greenette began to run further into the city area. He couldn't tell where everyone was, there were too many of them to figure out a way to detect him. He was on a time crunch of thirty minutes, he decided to instead of leaving the cities, defeat the pros, but he already wasted two minutes. </p><p>"Keep your guard up kid!" Exclaimed Tony as he shot two blasts from his hands. </p><p>"I am!" The greenette told him, turning to block it by bringing the concrete up and shielding his body. </p><p>"Are you?" Asked a voice, as his body was surrouded by a green hue, and he was lifted up. </p><p>"Now that's just unfair." The greenette pouted. </p><p>"Battles aren't meant to be fair, Izuku." T'Challa answered, standing below him with his mask off. </p><p>"I know. So I guess it won't be fair with the next thing I do." Izuku grinned, his once dim glow on his body rapidly got brighter the the point where they all had to cover their eyes, including Strange. So Izuku was released, keeping himself in the air with a small flap of his wings. </p><p>As he dimmed down, and the male's uncovered their eyes, Izuku got to work. He pushed Strange away with the wind, keeping T'Challa on the ground with a dome of soil. He moved too quickly for Tony to comprehend as he went and hit him in the stomach, and kicked him into a building without a moments of hesitation. </p><p>He appeared behind Strange, and cuffed him as he floated in the air mindlessly with shock. "Sorry." Izuku murmured, before leaving and appearing in the dome with Black Panther. "Hello King." He greeted, but he was slow to react when T'Challa cut his shoulder, and winced slightly and pushed himself out of the way. </p><p>"That wasn't nice." He puffed his cheeks, and delivered a swipe to the male's feet, and pinning him on his back. He sat with his knee on T'Challa's spine, keeping his down, but he couldn't get the cuffs on, he was blown away as the the male's suit's purple designing became back to it's original black. </p><p>He hit the top of the dome, and shook his head with dizziness. He refused to heal himself, he couldn't, that wouldn't be fair. </p><p>"Did you really think you could pin me?" The King asked, and jumped up. </p><p>But Izuku was gone. </p><p>His hands were grabbed, and he was cuffed with such swiftness as the back of his legs were kicked. "No. Your a king. But I did attempt." Izuku told him, bringing the dome down, only to dodge a blast of power. </p><p>"I don't have much time for this." Izuku complained, holding a ball of light in his hands, and carried a pistol, with electricating bullets in the  barrel. He shot, hitting his mark on the male's suit. </p><p>Tony let out a shrill scream as his body jolted with electric shocks, and he fell onto a water cushion. Izuku moved to cuff him, successfully taking out three more pros. </p><p>Eighteen left. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That was kinda harsh." Uraraka cringed. </p><p>"Wasn't like he could really do anything else at the distance." Tokoyami stated. </p><p>"Right. But... I wish we could have seen how he got Black Panther taken out." Toru complained.</p><p>"Right." Jirou snorted. </p><p>"His shoulder is bleeding. Why isn't he healing himself?" Todoroki asked. </p><p>"I don't know." Bakugou answered. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He ducked behind a building as he saw Peter on a rooftop, as well as Scarlet Witch next to him, and Vision and Hawkeye on the other end, Ectoplasm stood in the street. </p><p>He shook his head as Peter seemed distracted, he didn't want to fight his friend, so instead of doing so, he popped up behind him, cuffing him, and pushing his body from the rooftop. </p><p>Ectoplasm moved to catch the boy with one of his clones as the other heroes became on edge, but after he caught him, Izuku cuffed the original Ectoplasm. "Dammit!" Peter grunted in pain as his body hit the concrete. </p><p>Scarlet was his most worrying participant, so he decided to dodge and hit, repeatedly avoiding Scarlet's quirk effectively. He had tried hitting Vision, but he became transparent, and Hawkeye sent a bow and arrow towards him, which he caught with two fingers, before electricating his hand, and moving it as Vision fell with a scream.</p><p>He moved too quickly for Scarlet to pin him in one place, he cuffed Vision as he fell, and landed him on a solidated cloud. </p><p>He moved to Clinton, disappearing after throwing a sturdy rope towards him. Hawkeye moved to avoid it, but Izuku came up behind him and caught it just as it appeared right above his head, wrapping it around his torso, and cuffing him after knoting the rope. </p><p>Before Scarlet was able to actually get him, "<strong>Please don't.</strong>" He asked her, staring her directly in the eyes and she froze. </p><p>"Wha- What'd you do?" Hawkeye asked him, as he only popped up behind the woman, cuffing her. </p><p>"Secret!" He smiled. </p><p>Thirteen more. </p><p>As well as Thirteen coming out of nowhere, and attempting to get him. He only groaned, pulling metal pipes from the ground, wrapping them before they could do anything else, he moved to cuff them behind their back, and was on to the next obstacles. </p><p>But a rubber bullet hit his temple. </p><p>"Shoot!" He exclaimed in pain, stumbling back, before flying up, mising the next few bullets that flew to hit him, his temple stung greatly. </p><p>He made his way over to Snipe, knocking him over with his wing, and continued his way down the alley, body turned, until a loud noise interrupted his thoughts and he fell to his knees.</p><p>"Hulk Smash!" A voice exclaimed, as he was kicked, and his body flew back into a building, and he was glad he had wing armour.</p><p>The sound continued loudly, it seemed to get close enough to where Izuku could see Present Mic's feet, he rumbled the ground beneath his teacher's feet, as Mic lost his balance and Izuku stood to hit him right on the nose, knocking him unconsious and cuffed him. </p><p>A big green body came running his way, and he had to grab the fist that attempted to hit him. Hulk tried with his left to hit him, but Izuku caught it. "<strong>Calm down, big guy.</strong>" He asked, and Bruce's eyes glazed over as his arms went and fell by his side. </p><p>He slowly turned back into his original form, and Izuku moved his hands behind him gently, cuffing him, and catching a bullet. </p><p>He ran at Snipe, attempting to grab the gun with his own hands, but Snipe dodged, Izuku immediately got behind him and chopped the back of his neck, hitting a nerve and knocking him out. He grabbed his hands, and cuffed him. </p><p>Eight more people left, with fifteen more minutes. </p><p>Great. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Izuku is doing exceptionally well with only half of his time gone." Iida spoke up. </p><p>"That's correct." Todoroki answered, crossing his arms. </p><p>"Hey Bakubro, you act like you expected this from him." Kirishima called towards his friend, as Kaminari beside him clutched his calloused, cold, hand. </p><p>"I did. What type of betrothed would I be if I didn't believe in him? I knew from before he began he would ace this." He answewd, amrs crossed, eyes gentle. </p><p>"There hasn't been many robots since he started." Shouji pointed out. </p><p>"Your right. What do you think the teachers are planning?" Tokoyami asked. </p><p>"Probably something good." Ashido answered. </p><p>"Maybe, Nezu hasn't been seen yet, maybe he made the plan." Kaminari put in, shivering after reminding how badly Mina and him did. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Izuku bent back to avoid Falcon's wings smacking him right in the face. He decided to grab on to them, and twisted himself to get onto the male's back, he kicked the back of his head, sending his downwards with a pounding pain in the back of his head. </p><p>He grabbed his wrists and cuffed him, and made a backflip to land on the ground, well he attempted, instead he was hit with a flying hammer. His grandfather, Thor. </p><p>He smirked, gripping it's handle, and hitting away the cement blocks coming his way, and threw the hammer at Cementoss. Hitting the male, as soon as the hammer was out of his hold, it went back to it's original weilder. </p><p>But he was already cuffing Cementoss before he had a chance to get up. "Nice one, young Prince!" Thor complimented him, and Izuku smirked. </p><p>"Thanks." Izuku answered. </p><p>"Don't butter up the competition, Thor." Natasha scolded as she landed a kick on his back, probably leaving a bruise. </p><p>Izuku skidded to a halt, feet flat on the ground, as he ran at the woman, flipping onto her shoulders easily, moving back to throw her with his legs. </p><p>Her body stopped in the air as he froze her movements, he moved her arms to stay behind her back, cuffing her, before letting her begin to fall. </p><p>He flew up at his grandfather, and Thor sent a lightning bolt at his form, but Izuku sent his father's lightnight bolt as he dodged the others, hitting Thor. He created a dome of water around the man after moving around the water in the clouds. </p><p>"Sorry! But I have 13 minutes left, and I have to get through this test!" Izuku smiled, freezing him, and cuffing him, letting the dome flow down to the rooftop, and landing him there, he fell when his body was unfrozen. </p><p>As he got closer to the end, a wrecking ball almost hit his body, he moved quick enough to just barely dodge it. As it came back, the greenette jumped onto it, already noticing that Nezu was the reason it happened. </p><p>He curled the metal as he ran up the neck, and ending up in the conductors space, meeting face to face with his principal. "Hello Midoriya." Nezu greeted. </p><p>"Hello Nezu." Izuku smiled, before freezing time again, and cuffing the human like animal. He unfreezed it. </p><p>"Good job with getting all the way over here. You have only four more pros to get through, before comes the last challenge. You better hurry." He explained. </p><p>"Thanks sir." Izuku flew off, while he left he created a gadget. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Woah! He just.. did he just outsmart the Principal?" Sero asked. </p><p>"Magnifique!" Aoyama threw glitter into the air. </p><p>"Our classmate is a badass angel." Kirishima deadpanned. </p><p>"Shut the fuck up, Kirishima." Bakugou told him. </p><p>"You... YOU CALLED ME KIRISHIMA! HOLY SHIT, DUDE!" Kirishima exclaimed. </p><p>"SHUT UP!" Bakugou growled. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Izuku threw down both of his gadgets onto each rooftop, and with just a press of his button, a electric blanket shot out, and got the last three teachers there. And before All Might could escape, he cuffed them all, not even giving them a fair fight. </p><p>The gate was a few feet away, and he had nine minutes left. </p><p>But in front of his was two zero pointers, and twnety other robots. </p><p>He groaned, and in his hand was his Double Sided Spring Spear, which he threw at a robots head, and lifted his hands up, to be flat in the air, and dragged it through each and every robot's body, destroying them as they exploded.</p><p>He then flew to punch the robot's big red eye, ripping the wires out, as well as going to the other one, and doing the same. </p><p>He ran into the gate, successfully finishing everything with a grin. </p><p>He passed his exams. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ~The Peter Tingle~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Holy hell man! That was freaking awesome! And oh my god you're bleeding!" The brunette exclaimed as he ran over to the greenette who begun helping up the injured heroes. </p><p>"I'm fine, I've felt way worse don't worry about it." Izuku told him, waving his hand back and forth. "You can head on over to the rest while I get everyone else healed.. give me uh, a moment." The greenette gave him a slight smile. </p><p>For a slight moment his smile faltered as he winced, he refused to heal himself until he healed everyone else. He kneeled onto the ground as he placed his palms flat onto the concrete. </p><p>A few plants begun to spring from the ground, and glew a green hue as Izuku's body glew brighter, Peter looked at his hands as his body glew along with everyone's around him. </p><p>Izuku was healing them, and himself included. But because of how spaced out each Hero was, it was a large area to cover for everyone, and he was a bit low on stamina. He gave the others energy, skipping himself knowing he wasn't going to need it.. well he thought he didn't. </p><p>"Let's get back to your classmates, Young Midoriya. I feel they'd like to congratulate you." All Might stood, as Peter held out his hand to him. </p><p>With a weary smile, Izuku took it and pulled his body weight up, flapping his wings a bit to keep him up as his legs threatened to give out. "Please don't try and get me killed by your boyfriend." The brunette joked as they went to make their way to their bus just outside the gate. </p><p>"Right right... I kinda just wanna.. sleep. This was tiring." Izuku mumbled as he begun to yawn, rubbing his eyes as the glow of his body dimmed. </p><p>"Ah- hey! Don't fall asleep now!" Peter snapped his fingers in front of the greenette's eyes as he begun to fall asleep, eyes shutting before he jolted. </p><p>"Kacchan?" The greenette slurred, and the brunnette groaned as he finally got the boy onto the bus, moving to the back to make sure Izuku was able to lay down on the seat comfortably. </p><p>"I'm not Kacchan." He answered blandly, crossing his arms as Izuku spread his body out on the seat before moving to rest his head in Peter's lap, making the boy freeze. </p><p>"Tired.." He mumbled, before drifting off and Peter held back the urge to scream when he knows that the boyfriend will come along and try to kill him. </p><p>"Seems our little trainee exhausted himself." Commented Natasha as she walked in, Clinton behind her. </p><p>"I still want to know, how the hell that kid controlled Wanda." Thr dirty blond stated. </p><p>"Must be a different quirk." She laughed, sitting in the seat right in front of the two teens. </p><p>"How many quirks does that kid have?!" Hawkeye shouted exhasperated. </p><p>"Don't start yelling, the kid's asleep." Bruce scolded as he walked into the bus. </p>
<hr/><p>Katsuki crossed his arms as he glared at the upcoming bus, his classmates went on and on about meeting the American Heroes. </p><p>"Do you think I could actually get their autographs? Holy hell that'll be so amazing." Kaminari fanboyed, Sero pat him on the back. </p><p>"Chill dude, they'll probably be tired, don't want to bother them now." Hanta told him, and Kirishima chuckled. </p><p>"Can you fuckmunches shut up with all your yapping already?" Bakugou grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, Mina fake pouted before grinning evily, jumping onto Bakugou's back. </p><p>"Such a party pooper, Bakuboo! Are you worried about Izu thay much??" She laughed as the ash blond begun to struggle. </p><p>"Oh my gosh, Ashido has a death wish." Uraraka put a hand over her mouth as Iida beside her shook his head at their shenanigans. </p><p>"Get the fuck off Pinky!" Katsuki growled angrily, spinning around. </p><p>"Kiri! Help!" Ashido laughed heartily as she clung to the boy's back ad to not fall off. </p><p>The group laughed as Bakugou finally stopped moving as he realized the heroes begun moving from the bus and he watched intently as the trail begun to end when he didn't see Izuku.. or Peter motherfucking Parker. </p><p>"That spider motherfucker, I'm gonna kill him." He smirked devilishly as he stomped his way over to the bus, no one even tried to stop him as he went through the doors. </p><p>As soon as Katsuki made it through the doors, he saw Peter crouching in front of Izuku's face attempting to wake him up as the greenette leaned forward multiple times. "H-Hey, we g-gotta go!" He whisper yelled, and the greenette looked up, above his head. </p><p>"Kacchan~" Midoriya grinned, reaching his hands out in a 'pick me up' motion as Peter froze when he noticed the shadow that loomed over the two. </p><p>"Fuck..." He groaned, looking up at Katsuki who smiled down at him. </p><p>"Hey, ready to fucking die bastard-" He started, but Izuku cut him off with a whine. </p><p>"Kacchan.." Izuku poke his lip out as tiny tears stopped at the corners of his eyes, he was tired, too tired to comprehend, and too tired to know how cute he was being. </p><p>Katsuki's face softened as his cheeks tinted pink, he grabbed the greenette's underarms and plucked his body from the seat, holding the boy at his chest while strong legs wrapped around his waist and his hands were holding Izuku's thighs.</p><p>"You're so fucking lucky he's here right now." Bakugou spat, making his way out the bus after staring Peter down for another moment. </p><p>The brunette watched him leave before he even thought about breathing in the silent bus, running a hand through his hair he finally knew how a protective boyfriend acts.. huh? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Peter had ended up in the locker rooms with the other guys changing out of his hero suit, Izuku was still basically asleep, so Katsuki took the task to undress him and get his uniform back on, before he even started his task he gave the young hero a warning glare. </p><p>He shook his head, turning towards the boy by his side who was asking millions of questions, Kaminari Denki, he thinks. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. •°•EXTRA: Run In With That B*tch•°•</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This doesn't take place where they are now actually, but @/ Akkyeh on Wattpad was like "I wanna see Izuku fight Yua" so this'll be a crack chapter having to do with Yua from chapter 3/4?</p><p> </p><p>Also your daily dose of Daiki, Arata and Hiromi being idiots. (HIROMI 👀👀)</p><p> </p><p>Also I have never been to Hooters! So I have no idea what they'll act like as employees.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The greenette clung to Katsuki's arm as they made their way through the streets, full of children and parents that were forced to chaperone their teenagers towards the mall, Katsuki wore a hat over his ash blond spikes and Izuku wore a beanie along with his outfit. </p><p>They were students from UA, and being students at UA meant that after the sport's festival and all those other incidents they were sure to be recognized, going out before they were lucky they were able to stay on the down low. </p><p>Izuku was ecstatic to call it a date, especially since they barely had any moments to relax from the stress of school. "Stop clinging to me so hard, Angel. That hurts you know." Katsuki told him, looking down at his lover with a wink. </p><p>"But I'm just so excited, Kats." Izuku responded with noticable excitement.</p><p>"It's not like this is our first date you know. Besides, s'nothing special. Just lunch and the mall." Katsuki laughed under his breath. </p><p>"That, is actually very special for your information." Izuku stated matter-of-factly. Katsuki shook his head. "It allows us to have very dear moments to me Katsuki, especially since someday, I'll be the ruler of the world, and then I decided fates and-" </p><p>"Izuku. Don't even think about that right now. You'll deal with it when you're older, and taller too, shorty." Katsuki smirked as Izuku gasped. </p><p>"You're so mean to me, Kacchan!" Izuku exclaimed, and the ash blond chuckled when Izuku hit his arm playfully. </p><p>Moments later they both reached the doors to Hooters. A woman, about in her early thirties greeted them at the door, wearing the classic Hooter's uniform and Katsuki wanted so badly to groan in annoyance right in her face. </p><p>"Hello. How many here today?" She queried and Izuku beamed up at her. </p><p>"2." Izuku answered simply. </p><p>"Make that 6." A voice said from behind the two, before a smack resounded in the lobby making the woman at the counter jump. </p><p>"You damned idiot. Sorry miss, he meant 5." The taller male stated and Izuku giggled turning around. </p><p>"Ah, I knew it. We couldn't have a date without getting interrupted by idiots." Katsuki grumbled. </p><p>"Umm, ma'am, there are 5 of you correct?" The woman turned to look at Izuku as Katsuki begun arguing with Daiki, Arata and Hiromi. </p><p>"I- Sorry I'm not a girl..." Izuku flushed a bright red and the woman's eyes widened before she laughed nervously. </p><p>"I am so sorry for assuming-" She told him. </p><p>"Ah, no, no, this is pretty frequent actually don't worry about it. Anyways, yes, there are 5 of us here today. Don't mind them please, this is normal." Izuku rubbed the back of his neck in mild embarrassment. </p><p>"Right. Well, right this way please." She gave Izuku a smile, grabbing five menus while Izuku turned to smack Katsuku upside the head. </p><p>"Stop arguing with them and let's go." Izuku told him, the ash blond rubbed his head with a grunt before grabbed Izuku's hand tightly in his own, allowing him and the other four to be lead along. </p><p>Izuku sat with his back to the window, the sunlight beating on his nape as Katsuki placed his arm around Izuku's shoulders. "So... did we just so happen to meet you guys here or were you stalking us?" Izuku questioned, leaning forward onto the table as he gave the three who sat across from them an innocent smile. </p><p>Hiromi stared at him for a moment as he shivered. "We weren't stalking you per se. We just happened to have the same idea for lunch." Arata rolled his hands. </p><p>"I only came for the girls in uniform." Hiromi stated, gaping shamelessly at the women around, around ages eighteen and early twenties working jobs. </p><p>"Stop that ya damned pervert. You see any of us doing that shit? Have some decency." Daiki scolded and Hiromi only huffed. </p><p>"Well of course, but we all know the only reason we don't see Katsuki doing the same is because he's got a babe for a betrothed." Hiromi stated and Katsuki let out a snarl as he glared at the boy across the table. </p><p>"Now don't anger the pomeranian." Arata joked. </p><p>"Shut up! I'm still pissed at all of you." Katsuki growled. </p><p>"What? You're mad that we joined in on your little date? Whatever man, you can sit around and fuck him later." Hiromi snorted into his hand when Daiki smacked him upside the head once more. "Dude! Stop hitting me!" </p><p>Izuku flushed furiously as he placed his face in his hands, Katsuki blushed, turning away from the conversation. "Ooh look! We embarrassed them-" Hiromi was cut off. </p><p>"Scuse' my interruption, but what could I get for you all today? Starting off with drinks." A familiar voice asked them and Izuku turned from his conversation to look up at the girl with a smile, until it immediately fell when the two met eyes. </p><p>"You." The greenette murmured, and she only gave him a smirk. </p><p>"Yua, my name is Yua, thank you. See you haven't gotten any taller, but <em>you</em> seem to have gotten much more buff, what's your secret?" She turned towards Katsuki slyly, eyeing him as Izuku only beamed. </p><p>"And I see you haven't done much but put on layers of makeup to cover up that troll face of yours, I've got to ask, how do those men react once that makeup is off?" Izuku asked her, and Arata held his curled hand to his mouth with a small "ooh" sound. </p><p>"Damn.." Hiromi murmured, looking back and forth between each teen. </p><p>"Izuku. No." Katsuki pat the greenette's arm and Izuku turned towards him with a fake pout.</p><p>"Aww what'd I do?" Izuku asked innocently. </p><p>"You know exactly what you did. And don't start." Katsuki scolded, as Izuku only huffed, a smirk coming to his lips. </p><p>"I'll have a water, no ice, so will he. I don't know what the other three idiot's will drink." Katsuki motioned towards the rest of them and the girl nodded, writing down their orders. </p><p>"Right, what about you 3?" She questioned, and the guy's placed their orders one by one. "Okay, so that's 2 waters, no ice, one coke, and two Pepsi's? Right. They should be delivered to you shortly." Yua stated before she walked off, making sure to sway her hips in hopes of catching some eyes. </p><p>"That damned whore." Izuku swore and the three at the end of the table snorted while looking at Izuku with surprised faces. </p><p>"That's freaky man, we haven't been gone for that long and you've finally picked up mean ol' Katsuki's swearing habits?" Hiromi questioned and Izuku only leaned back in his seat, eyebrows furrowed with his eyes closed in thought. </p><p>"He cried when someone told him he was going to Hell because he swore. Then he wouldn't allow me to swear for a day under the influence of knowing his family wants to kill me. In fact by now they're probably waiting for the right time." Katsuki nodded hid head, leaning back, his hand roaming down towards Izuku's back, and without a word, dragging his finger across where Izuku's wings attach to his back. </p><p>Izuku shivered as a blush spread across his cheeks, leaning forward and away from Katsuki's hand to turn and glare childishly at Katsuki. "K-Kacchan! You k-know I'm sensitive there." Izuku murmured the rest and the ash blond smirked. </p><p>"Really? I think I might've forgot. How about I do it again and see the results." Katsuki's hand went through the gap in Izuku's shirt, feeling up his back shamelessly and Arata turned and gagged. </p><p>"Dude... stop. This is a fucking public space what the hell?" Daiki turned, sick of watching Izuku squirm as his face burst red. </p><p>"You both are disgusting together." Arata joked. </p><p>Katsuki snorted as left Izuku's back and squeezed Izuku's thigh in silent apology. Izuku placed his hand onto the ash blond's and intertwined their fingers, giving the smallest squueze back as a sign of silent forgiveness, making Katsuki smile. </p><p>"Hope you weren't too <em>thristy</em> during the wait, I tend to do that sometimes." Yua came back with a tray of drinks in her hand, and Izuku's smile left his features once more. </p><p>"Oh no, no, no. But it seems you need a little bit of water don't you? Please.." Izuku grinned, flicking his wrist at her, "allow me." He finished as the water splashed onto her face and he looked away innocently as she dropped the tray in surprise with a gasp, grasping attention from the adults in the restaurant. </p><p>"You.. bitch!" She shouted and Izuku only turned towards her and smirked, standing up. </p><p>"Yeah, I dare you to say that to my damn face!" Izuku threatened and the other four guys chose not to step in, wanting nothing but to video it for later and see what would happen. </p><p>Yua growled angrily, "Don't try and act intimidating, you know the only reason <em>he's</em> with you is for your body." She pursed her lips in a smile. </p><p>"And the only reason your head is still attached to your body is because my <em>fist</em> hasn't made contact. Here let me <span class="u">fix</span> that!" Izuku shouted, and indeed his fist made contact with her face, and she stumbled back in surprise, he didn't hit her hard, but only hard enough to leave the smallest bruise. </p><p>A collected "oh!" That was droned on with the other people there sounded out as Yua made a choice to slap Izuku. </p><p>Right. </p><p>Across. </p><p>The.</p><p>Face. </p><p>That was it. </p><p>They'll have to give their respects to Yua the Whore at her funeral as Izuku made a move to jump at her until Katsuki finally did make a choice to step in as other employees begun to file out towards the situation. "Izuku! Stop dammit. She's not worth it." Katsuki told the greenette, arms hooked under Izuku's as the greenette struggled in his hold. </p><p>"FUCK THAT! LET ME TEACH HER A DAMNED LESSON!" Izuku shouted, and Katsuki loved that- the idea. He loved the idea. Yeah.. </p><p>"As how hot and sexy that would be to see you kick ass. I don't want you getting into more trouble then you have to. Let's go." Katsuki whispered into his ear. </p><p>"Don't sweet talk me." Izuku grumbled, relaxing in his hold slightly as Yua was being held back by her coworkers. </p><p>"But it seems it worked hasn't it?" Katsuki asked just as Hiromi stopped his recording, "by the way, our disguises are off." Katsuki told him and Izuku's eyes widened as he realized the predicament they were in. </p><p>"Oh shoot... Aizawa is going to kill us." Izuku murmured. </p><p>"Yeah that's right. Now let's get going." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And for two hours the next day, Izuku and Katsuki were scolded while Class 1-A went over the video. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. ~Why Would He Do This?~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lemme just tell you guys, even though this is a crossoevr with the Greek Gods I'm going by my own logic. 😈</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku smiled tiredly at Peter from Katsuki's back, "Kacchan is sometimes very mean." Izuku pointed out, and Katsuki grit his teeth in annoyance. "But, Kacchan is sometimes very cute. And sometimes Kacchan can be very protective. Most of the time Kacchan can be very soft. It all depends~" Izuku sang and Bakugou shook his head, Izuku giggled. The exhaustion from that day finally caught up to him and bit him in the ass. At this point it was as if he was a drunk man rambling about his girlfriend or wife. And he found it adorable, yet completely weird.</p><p>"Don't call me cute." Katsuki growled, and Peter couldn't help but laugh at their dynamic.</p><p>"Oi, Kid! We should be heading to the Hotel now!" A voice called from behind them, and the brunette turned to see Tony waving at them.</p><p>"Peter should stay with us~ Ah what if we got everyone together? Kacchan can we? It'll be really fun!" Izuku pleaded from the ash blond and Peter hid a smile behind his hand. </p><p>"Shouldn't you maybe... ask everyone first? And aren't you exhausted? Oi spider fuck, when the hell're you guys flying back?" Katsuki turned towards the brunette. </p><p>"Two days." Peter answered. </p><p>"Izuku. How about Peter comes over tomorrow night, hmm?" Katsuki asked his lover, who grinned, and nodded enthusiastically, Katsuki nodded towards Peter who smiled back.</p><p>"I guess I should be going now! I'll cya guys tomorrow then!" The brunette waved them off as they turned the corner, Izuku giving one last wave back before they left, descending down the sidewalk with total silence. Izuku didn't mind the quiet. If anything he quite enjoyed it. But really... he had such a bad feeling about going home. It was overpowering, and he didn't settle. But being so exhausted the only thing he could do was charge up while Katsuki was carrying him.</p>
<hr/><p>They were just down the street from their home, but Izuku's heart still hadn't calmed. "You've been especially fidgety for being so tired. What's the matter?" Katsuki queried as Izuku frowned deeply.</p><p>"Nothing! It's fine, let's just go inside! I want to tell my parents how I did." Izuku beamed, the ash blond chuckled, already making his way over to the home, it was only one last turn until-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Izuku's heart sped up, his eyes widening.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Turns out... his hunch was right.</p><p>Katsuki froze as he looked up at the burned down home before him. Izuku jumped from his grasp and begun to slowly walk forward. His house was burned, why... who would do something like this? His eyes scanned over, seeing the small licks of blue flames spread throughout the wooden debris, concrete chunks everywhere. The ground seemed to be torn apart. "W-What?" Izuku murmured, a frightened smile came to his face as he hadn't passed over the initial shock of the scene in front of his small being. "T-This... No.. Where are my parents?" Izuku questioned and Katsuki went to grab him, before he ran forward into the debris. "Mom!" Izuku called, looking around, flinching back when some wood fell from the burned upper floor. </p><p>"Izuku! Get out of there right now!" Katsuki called for him, Izuku ignored him, and looked around, the whole front of the house was pulled out, he went towards the stairs, still intact. "Izuku! That isn't safe!" Katsuki warned him. Izuku still went, the only thing that was in tact... was he and Katsuki's room, the door was taken out, but he saw the small paper that was on the bed. He ran in and grabbed it quickly, his eyes scanning the page.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To my sweet nephew,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sorry about your home, though not really. Have you noticed, ever since you inherited your families power, they've seemed to gotten a bit weaker. Interesting, isn't it. With that saying, you should be paying more attention. I'll be waiting for you... you only have a few months. I suggest you use that time wisely. But maybe, we can come up with a compromise. Your decision.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Izuku gulped as crumpled the paper in his hands, and soon it begun to smoke before bursting into flames quite quickly. He glared at the floor angrily. In a moment, he had teleported over to Katsuki and grabbed him, taking him back to the room, the ash blond stumbled a bit in surprise but otherwise looked wide eyed at the clean scene before him while the rest of the home was barely staying up. "Kacchan they're gone..." Izuku mumbled, hugging the ash blond tightly, "they've gotten weaker since they transferred a bit of their powers to me. They're gone." Izuku continued, and Katsuki wrapped his arms around the greenette's waist as he felt his shirt begin to dampen slowly, hearing small sniffles from Izuku. </p><p>"Angel... I'll call my mom, alright? We'll pack our stuff and we'll go with her alright?" Katsuki told the greenette, who nodded quietly, letting out a hiccup before Katsuku's calloused palms rested on his cheeks as he crouched down a bit, "it'll be alright. They'll be fine. Alright?" </p><p>"But Kacchan... I'm not like all the other Gods and Goddesses. I wasn't born with my own powers. They transferred some to me. These powers... aren't even really my own. Neither are the onese from the Titans and Titaness. These aren't mine. I've borrowed them. And meanwhile, Hades, he's just gotten stronger. That's why I have to get him back. But... I don't think that.. Hades really.. hates me. If he hated me.. then he would have keep killed you guys and taken me. Katsuki this could be a test... a test of my strength. Sure Father and Uncle always argued with him over little things. But... maybe he's not such a bad person. I was never taught to hate him. And the Bet... do you think I may be over thinking this?" Izuku continued, after coming to a realization. </p><p>"I... I don't know. But if he wants to battle you... for that reason. You'll have to take time. Won't you?" Katsuki replied, and Izuku nodded. </p><p>"I guess... we'll just have to figure that out." Izuku answered. </p>
<hr/><p>The god crossed his legs as he watched Izuku talk with his mortal lover, leaning onto his open palm, looking over to the other gods who were all sitting around, "sorry to you all. I just couldn't have you getting in the way." The male told them, and Zeus scowled. </p><p>"We made a deal. I couldn't have helped him anyways. But it seems, that his high intelligence proved worthy. He's a strong one, brother." Zeus stated, "I get that you wanted to test that. But why put him in danger 24/7. I would have thought you were actually trying to kill him." Zeus rose a brow, making the older brother grin. </p><p>"I guess you'll just have to find out in the end." The god told him, "besides. That bond... with that human. I couldn't kill him. But I do wonder why his immortality is so much different then yours." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PLOT TWIST!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ~Of Course, A Fever~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The greenet sat quietly in his lover's lap, having not moved from that position in the past few hours. He's sat there for so long Katsuki's legs had fallen asleep, though he couldn't even dare try and move him. Izuku was warm, and as was he, meaning that it was a perfect match when cuddling. Izuku probably needed that the most right now. Izuku was just drinking the hot chocolate his mom brought up for him because Katsuki asked that of her. She's been checking on them nonstop since Izuku's home was destroyed. Katsuki had only been looking through his HeroGram the whole time, but he had gotten off his phone to start a movie with Izuku at some point. At some point, Izuku also switched to have his feet positioned at Katsuki's waist while he let his head fall onto the boy's chest as they sat against the backboard of their bed. Ever since Izuku found his home in ruins, he's been more quiet than usual, actually, he and Katsuki were planning on taking a small trip to Izuku's home Island. The greenet thinks that maybe it would clear his mind. They had talked about it before anyways, and now was just the time to put it into action. </p><p>Katsuki could feel his own eyes getting heavier, it was about twelve in the morning, Izuku didn't seem all that awake either. To be honest, he's suprised he's still got a grip on that mug. Izuku was constantly nodding off slowly jusr before leaning back and taking small sips of the warm drink. Katsuki smiled softly down at the boy, grabbing the mug slowly out of Izuku's hands, and Izuku just barely reacted before he was sleeping on Katsuki's chest. Katsuki felt his own heart skip a beat, being together for so long but being around so many people all the time, they never took the time to have such moments like this, Izuku knew his family were tiring as well, Katsuki switched positions, allowing Izuku to lay on his arm, curled up to his front, and Katsuki let his head rest on Izuku's head, shutting his eyes in the peaceful quiet of the room. </p>
<hr/><p>The ash blond awoke to his own alarm, already feeling that Izuku was already up. Hearing footsteps walking around the hallway before they stopped, only for a moment for some voices to begin speaking, and the door to his room opened to reveal Mitsuki, the ash blond glared at her before he looked down to see Izuku slightly peaking out from behind her and his face softened, there was a moment of silence... that's when Katsuki finally took in the pain that swelled in his head, how his body felt much warmer than usual, and how he was sweating way more than normal. "Ah, Izuku. He does seem a bit sick... thank you for telling me." Mitsuki turned towards the greenet, who nodded slowly, worriedly as he went under her arm to go towards Katsuki. </p><p>"The fuck you mean, I'm sick? I don't get sick. Fuck off." Katsuki growled, until he realized that Izuku was in full uniform, "ah, are we going to be late?" Katsuki questioned, Izuku frowned. </p><p>"Katsuki, school already passed... you've been sleeping the whole day... I set your alarm for this hour just incase you didn't wake up for your other ones." Izuku told him, Katsuki's eyes widened, of course. Of course he just had to get sick, "but you know! I've heard sleep is pretty good for your body when you're sick!" Izuku grinned, and sat on the edge of Katsuki's bed, taking his hand into his own and kissing the blond's forehead, "how're you feeling?" </p><p>"Like absolute shit." </p><p>"To be expected." Mitsuki mumbled from the background, Katsuki once again glared at his mother, who stuck her tongue out at him. </p><p>"Ehh well... I've never dealt with a fever before so uh... but I wanna help you feel better! And Mitsuki-san says she's going out with Masaru-san for the night since they had plans and I don't want to have them miss that, I should be able to take care of you myself right?" Izuku smiled nervously, Mitsuki, noticing his change in attitude walked over and ruffled his curls, pushing his head down just a bit. </p><p>"You've taken care of Katsuki for such a long time I'm not very nervous about leaving him in your care for maybe a couple of hours." Mitsuki spoke confidently, crossing her arms with a smirk, "besides, if Katsuki needs a beating, you're completely welcome to giving him one." She finished off, the ash blond rolled his eyes at her words, "we'll be going now, okay? Izuku, I trust you. Don't get into any funny business while we're gone." Mitsuki laughed before she was out of the door, and it was another few moments until they heard the front door close shut. </p><p>"A-Ah... w-well. Since you're all sweaty, I think maybe you should go bathe while I get changed. Can you walk?" Izuku started off, Katsuki nodded, his legs didn't feel that weak compared to the rest of his body, he should be fine just walking to the bathroom, Izuku looked more nervous than he should be. </p><p>"Don't look so scared, dummy. I'm not that sick." Katsuki threw his legs over the endge of the bed, and stood slowly, his legs wobbled a bit as standing only worsened the pain in his head, but he stretched and made his way to the door. Katsuki now had time to think about their situation as he shut the bathroom door behind him, Izuku watched him until the door shut, and then he got up himself to change. Simply into some shorts as well as a shirt, was it his? Most likely not. But it was there and he wasn't going to worry about it. </p>
<hr/><p>Katsuki, certainly didn't think he'd ever find the smoke alarm going off when Izuku was in the kitchen. Never once did he ever think Izuku would mess up something when it came to cooking. So to have run into the kitchen to see Izuku putting out a pot that had caught fire was somethinf he didn't think he'd ever see, it only last a few seconds, Izuku put it out with just a wave of his hand, but when he turned around to see Katsuki, the greenet jumped back, right into the pot- Katsuki hissed when he couldn't catch Izuku before he hell and the pot spilled over onto his back, Izuku screamed for a second before he felt tears well in his eyes, Katsuki didn't waste a second in helping the boy up and he took off his own shirt to clean up what was on Izuku's back, porridge, was it? Completely hot too. The greenet swallowed thickly, and he could feel the hot tears running down his cheeks. </p><p>"I-I'm sorry... your mom left me a note to tell me what I should have you eat while you were sick because I have zero expirience of being sick or dealing with sick people up until now, and I was cooking but I got distracted and it caught fire because I might've left it for too long before I realized and you came in and scared me and-" Izuku stop speaking when Katsuki walked around to his front and bent down to kiss Izuku's cheek, under his eye before doing so on the other side, holding the boy's chin in his hands, before leaning down and kissing his lips softly. </p><p>"Don't worry about it. Now if you heal your back that'll give me something less to worry about." Katsuku murmured against his lips, Izuku's lip quivered but he nodded and got to healing back, he moved behind Katsuki after the ash blond begun to clean up what was on the floor, flexing his wings, Izuku only watched Katsuki's back. He already messed up... </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. ~Where He Was Born [Part 1]~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! So I'm very sorry for the oh so sudden Hiatus of this series, and this stories in particular. I started a new draft on the day of my birthday, but I got so occupied that day that I completely lost all motivation to write for this story, and because of this, I'm able to come right back ad start updating, this hasn't had an update since November, and I'm very sorry for that (ノ＞▽＜。)ノ<br/>Bare with me, because even though I'm back to updating I'm also going to be updating slowly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The greenet sat in the living room. After remaking the porridge he had been quiet, Katsuki ate in silence. His eyes were on the greenet who was curled up. "Izuku," Katsuki spoke up, the greenet hummed, letting the ash blond know that he was listening, "are you okay?" Katsuki questioned, his eyes shut as he turned his head towards Izuku's direction, taking a breath. The greenet nodded as he could tell, he pushed his chair out and away from the table, "c'mere," He told him, Izuku stood slowly, and in a minute he was standing right beside the blond, Katsuki patted his leg. Izuku met his eyes for a moment, Katsuki had repeated the action. Izuku took a seat on his lap, Katsuki wrapped his arms around his middle and let his head rest on the greenet's shoulder, "you okay?" He asked again. </p><p>"Yeah... I'm okay," Izuku answered, he smiled a bit as his head rested upon Katsuki's while running his hands through the ash blond hair, "hey Kats? Tomorrow. Let's take a trip," Izuku continued. </p><p>"Hm, to where?" The ash blond questioned as he began to poke at the greenet's hip. Izuku laughed slightly before giving his answer. </p><p>"The island. You know? The one where they raised me. I think there might be something there that Japan doesn't have. And, to figure some more things out, I need to go and I thought, why not bring you with me?" Izuku questioned. Katsuki hummed , thinking about what he should say. He wanted to say yes. His mother would most likely allow him to go anywhere if Izuku was there. He wasn't worried about that, his father was pretty accepting to whatever his mother does. So... he guesses he has his answer. </p>
<hr/><p>The day came barreling through and Katsuki had to practically plead Mitsuki to allow them to go for a couple of nights. She eventually agreed, and Katsuki packed is bags with the help of Izuku, and Izuku took a minute to reimagine the image of his home Island. Now, holding out his hand in front of himself, Katsuki watched amazed how—slowly—a golden ring began to spark in front of Izuku's hand, slowly getting bigger. "I can use teleportation on myself without this but I need this to transfer multiple people," Izuku mumbled, explaining to Katsuki after notig his amazed glances, "takes a toll on me though... Since I don't use it much," Izuku murmured. A moment later, it was opened and Katsuki stood in surprise. "Kats you gotta walk in," Izuku laughed slightly.</p><p>"Oh right! You sure I won't walk into the damn ocean?" Katsuki mumbled, Izuku nodded, reassuring him, "and I won't suddenly get attacked by anything?" Katsuki questioned, Izuku nodded once more, "here goes then..." He murmured to himself, he put one foot through, meeting cool air, before pressing his body through the portal, meeting pearly white sand... About fifteen feet below him... "Izuku!" Katsuki shouted, the greenet's eyes widened as he leaped through, untucking his wings and catching the blond from under his arms.</p><p>"I'm so sorry!" Izuku laughed, even though Katsuki just had a near death experience, Izuku was laughing, wow. "I thought we were closer to the ground, as I said, I never have to usually use my teleportation on other people, so I'm quite rusty, sorry!" Izuku giggled, slowly floating down and placing Katsuki on his feet, the ash blond's heart beat quickly, as Izuku went back up to grab his things, before hovering in front of the portal, putting his hand out front and it closed quickly. </p><p>Izuku turned and looked at his former home. It's been quite a while and they were pretty far from his home, a noise cute him out of his this thoughts, and he turned at the familiar sound of horse shoes against the Beach's surface. Beaming, he shouted out a small, "Angel!" Having not been around the horse for quite a while. About a year. Katsuki jumped away from the mare in surprise of her presence. The pure white horse stopped dead in front of him, almost in s threatening way. "Oh, Angel no! Kacchan is friendly!" Izuku soothed her as he reached the ground, running his hand down her skin, Izuku turned slightly, grabbing something from his bag, pulling out two golden cuffs, he placed them around his wrists, "Kacchan, this is Angel, she was my best friend back when I was younger," the greenie turned to tell his lover, Katsuki nodded. She was quite the large creature. "She's a Clydesdale, my family found her for me when she was just a foal, I'm not sure where she exactly came from but she was abandoned they say," Izuku explained.</p><p>"Very... Beautiful," Katsuki smiled gently, reaching out his hand, Angel bowed her head slighty, giving the blond the permission to pet her mane.</p><p>"Come, I'm sure you'd also like to see the place I actually grew up in," Izuku smiled. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uhhh, this was short for a, "I'm finally back to updating this story!" Chapter, but there'll be a part Two for this chapter, hopefully. So enjoy this for now ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>